Our Light
by Misachi99
Summary: A mistake made and an accident that changed their lives... Will they be able to make it up to their friend, who they found and can't remember them? Or will their friend remain in his memory loss state and live as someone else? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and FCB! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is a new story! What is going to happen at this chapter?! So without further ado, let's start!

Aichi's POV

Why is this happening? First, Blaster Blade went missing and after that, no one remembered me, not even Kai-kun, who saved me from the Seed and remembered my existence even when I erased it from the world... They acted horribly to me every single day even when I wanted to cardfight them, they said that I was weak and pathetic... Why is this happening? I was depressed for days and that was when mother decided to bring the whole family for a travel around Japan... That was when the accident happened and changed my whole life.

* * *

Kai's POV

I haven't seen that Aichi Sendou guy for a whole three months already. Good riddance with that guy, he was nothing but weak. I didn't even know what he meant by Blaster Blade or anything related to the matter. The door opened and I turned to it.

" Hello!"

Great, just when I was being happy about his absence, here he comes again. He came over to me as expected.

" Um... I have a favour to ask, Kai-kun." He said

" What? And don't address me so casually like we know each other." I said

" Please, let me have one last cardfight with you. I promise that I'll leave you alone after that." He said

Now that was an offer that attracted my attention.

" Fine. But you better keep to your promise." I said

" Yes."

We started our cardfight. Strangely, during the cardfight, I felt nostalgia overwhelming my heart. Naoki Ishida and the group from Miyaji entered with Miwa and Kamui Katsuragi when Aichi Sendou rode to grade 3. Weird... His play style... It feels so familiar... Like I'm having fun just looking at this boy and how he smiles while playing. When he dealt me the sixth damage, that was when memories flowed into me.

" Ai... chi...?" I ask

" Do you finally remember me?" Aichi ask

" Aichi..." Ishida said, it must mean that their memories were also back

" Thank you for this fight, Kai-kun. I thank you for this final turn as well." Aichi said

" What are you saying?" I ask

I tried to touch his shoulder but my hand just passed through it.

" Aichi... You..." I exclaimed

" My mission here is over, Toshiki Kai. Thank you." Aichi said, disappearing

" Aichi, wait!" I exclaimed

I tried to grab him but he disappeared completely by then.

" That was..." Miwa exclaimed

" A projection by Psyqualia." A familiar voice said

We turned out heads to see Ren and Leon coming in from the door.

" What do you mean, a projection by Psyqualia?! Where's the real Aichi?!" I ask

" Kai, he's... not here anymore..." Ren replied

" What do you mean?!" Kamui ask

" Three months ago, you guys treated him horribly. I don't blame you though. Blaster Blade had disappeared one day and then you guys lost your memories of him again. Leon-kun and I were protected by Psyqualia at that time. Aichi-kun went into depression after being unable to get you guys to remember. That was when his mother decided to bring him for a trip around Japan to get everything off his mind but..." Ren paused

" What?! What happened?!" I ask

" There was a sudden three car collision with one involving a huge truck. And one of the three cars was the one they were riding in. The tour guide, his mother and little sister are safe and are recovering in the hospital." Leon explained

" Aichi... What about Aichi?!" I ask

" He's not found in the car... There was a broken window too, so if we suppose that at the moment of the accident, he was flung out of it with his state still in depression... You can guess what happened... Police tried to find his body but until now, they never succeeded in finding it." Ren said

" But if that's the case then..." Leon said

My eyes widened.

" No... Aichi's not.. he's not dead! He can't be dead! He's strong! He can survive something this small, I'm sure of it!" I said

" Face it, Kai. He's dead and he's not coming back ever again... That illusionary fight was his final wish and final cardfight he'll ever have." Leon said

" No... You're lying!" I said and ran out of the shop

I ran back to my apartment and slammed the door shut. I slid to the ground after that... Aichi, the one I loved and admired is dead... I just can't accept that reality... Because it was my fault that this happened... I didn't even get to apologize for everything I'd done... I'm missing him already, his smile, his laugh and his love for Vanguard... I took all that light away with my own words and my own two hands...

" Aichi, please come back..." I muttered as tears spilled out from my eyes

~ Three days later~

There was a knock on my front door. I didn't bother to open it though... I lost two precious things, one being my parents and now Aichi... How can I ever live again?

" Kai? I know you're in there. Ren and Leon wants to bring us to somewhere. He said it was the place of accident. Maybe we can find clues on whether Aichi is really dead..." It was Miwa

What he said caught my attention as I walked over to the door.

" When?" I ask

" Tomorrow morning. We're gathering at Card Capital, so don't be late." Miwa said

I heard his footsteps turning softer and I knew that he'd just left...

" Aichi..."

~ The next morning~

I went to Card Capital to meet with the others as Tetsu drove us off to the place where Aichi was lost... A few hours later, we arrived at the place as I got off first and looked around. It was a narrow pathway with a cliff on one side and a path for cars driving the opposite direction.

" This was where it happened. No wonder the police had a hard time finding clues." Ren said

I looked around the cliff edges as I saw something on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. It was an identification card. I could only see the surname since it was snapped into half. My eyes grew wide open as I saw the word 'Sendou' on it. And the birth date below it... No doubt about it... This is Aichi's birth date!

" Aichi! Are you around here?!" I shouted

The others were looking at me but I wasn't paying any attention to them. My leg suddenly slipped as I started to fall down. I quickly grabbed the edge as the others ran to help me. I looked around as I saw a white fabric hanging on one of the twigs, I took it while the others were pulling me up.

" Don't get so crazy, Kai!" Miwa said

" But look at this." I said, showing the snapped card and fabric

" What is this?" Kamui ask

" Aichi's identification card... And I'm sure this is a piece of torn fabric from his jacket." I said

" So he must've fallen down this cliff." Leon said

" It's a long way down but the trees can be potential cushioning." Ren said

" Let's go down and see." Tokura said

Everyone nodded as we found a way down towards the forest and we walked in that path.

" Look over there!" Ishida exclaimed

There was a patch of dried blood in the distance as I ran over to it. I followed the trail as I saw that it was going deeper into the forest.

" I guess we need to follow this trail." Miwa said

" Yeah."

We followed the trail as it finally led us to a city. People were walking around, doing their own things.

" The trail stops here. Aichi must be somewhere in this city." Miwa said

" Let's go." I said

" To where?" Tokura ask

" Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find Aichi." I said

" In this big city?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. I'm going to find him, no matter how long it takes." I said

When I turned back to the front, a blur of dark blue hair ran past me as I looked around. I finally spotted the same blur as I followed it. The others had followed behind me as we stopped when we arrived at a factory. I looked around as I finally spotted the blur that I've been seeing. Our eyes all widened as we saw him... Aichi was standing behind a wall and trying to look past it.

" Aichi!"

" He's really alive!" Kamui exclaimed

" But what is he doing?" Ishida ask

" I don't know..." I replied

" This is the end of the line." A voice said

We turned our heads to the roof of another nearby factory as we saw someone wearing a skull mask.

" This is as far as you go. Now if you'd just obediently follow us back, I promise we won't hurt anyone today. Ikazuchi-sama wants you unharmed after all." The person said

" That's only today! You might even attack people tomorrow or the day after! So, I'm not going!" Aichi shouted

" I didn't want to do this..." The person sighed

A monster of some sort appeared behind Aichi and captured him.

" Let me go!" Aichi shouted

" Now, let's go back." The person said

" No!"

I was about to rush to his side when a boy came flying in and hitting the monster with a dragon beside him.

" Senpai, are you okay?!" He ask

" Gao-kun!"

" Gao? Weird name..." Ishida said

Anyway, that Gao boy was protecting Aichi. And Senpai? Aichi knows this boy?

" Gao Mikado." The person said

" Your opponent is me! Leave him alone!" Gao shouted

But he suddenly collapsed with the dragon as we heard a loud growling. Definitely not from me or the others, then that leaves with...

" Gao-kun, Drum-kun, are you alright?! Did you skip a meal to come here again?!" Aichi ask

Sweat drop... What...?

" You needed help anyway and it's the Buddy Police's job to protect the citizens..." Gao said

" Uh..."

" Now you're defenseless." The person said

Aichi flinched as the monster that was knocked out got up again. Suddenly, a light beam hit the monster as something formed from it. A giant monster was now standing in front of Aichi and protecting him...

" What's that?!" Kamui exclaimed

" I don't know..."

The monster shrunk to a sparkle as it appeared beside Aichi in a miniature form.

" You... want to be my Buddy?" Aichi ask

The monster nodded as a deck suddenly appeared beside Aichi and he took it.

" I didn't expect that. I'm retreating for today." The person said and disappeared with the other monster

Aichi helped Gao stand as he looked over to his monster.

" Who are you?" Aichi ask

It was silent as Aichi nodded.

" I see. You're called Harmonics... You were so big just now." Aichi said

Silence again.

" Huh? Protect me?" Aichi ask

That monster, Harmonics, nodded.

" I see... Gao-kun, we should go home today." Aichi said

" I'm so hungry..." Gao muttered

Aichi sweat dropped as I came out.

" Aichi." I called

He looked over to me as he blinked.

" Who are you?" He ask

My eyes widened.

" I'm Kai. Toshiki Kai. Don't you recognize me?!" I ask

" Toshiki Kai? Sorry, I don't know that name. Maybe you've got the wrong Aichi. I need to go home now, if you'll excuse me." Aichi said

Both went back to their homes as Ren placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Kai. There is something that we need to say to you." Ren said

" What?"

" Remember we said that Blaster Blade disappeared? He's been held captive by a mysterious unit in Cray. Without Blaster Blade, there's never a way to get Aichi-kun to remember us or even know whether that is the Aichi-kun we know." He said

" Who did that?!" I ask

" I don't know. But all you need to know is that we need to save Blaster Blade, get back his card and talk to Aichi-kun." Ren said

" Then, let's do it as soon as possible!" I said

" Yeah!"

~ Two days later~

We walked around the city again as I saw Aichi with a light blue haired boy this time. I walked over to him as he spotted me.

" It's you again. Is there something you need?" He ask

" Who is he, brother?" The boy ask

Brother?

" Aichi Sendou, I'll definitely get you your memories back." I said

" Sendou? What do you mean? My last name is Ryuenji. And this is Tasuku Ryuenji, my little brother." Aichi said

My eyes widened as I looked over to the boy, Tasuku.

" Let's go, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" R-Right..."

They walked away as the others walked over to me.

" Kai..."

We walked around the city for a few more hours, my mind was on Aichi and his words... Was he really not the Aichi I know...? And the Aichi I know is really... I shook off that thought as I saw that Tasuku boy again.

" I've been looking for you." He said

" Huh?"

" You know him, don't you? About Aichi-san." He said and noted his change of addressing Aichi

" I..."

" There's something I need to tell you." He said

We sat down at a park bench while some of the others were leaning on trees.

" You see, we met Aichi-san three months ago. By the forest not far from here." He explained

" Forest? Three months ago?" I ask

" There was a lot of blood on him and he fainted by the time we found him. The Hundred Demons then attacked us, demanding us to hand him over. What you saw two days ago was also one of them, the user is called Des Shido." Tasuku explained

" Hundred Demons?"

" I don't know what they wanted with him but I felt that it was my duty as a Buddy Police to protect him. Once we defeated those guys, we brought him to hospital and then two days later... He woke up but he had no memories and neither did he know who he was. All he had on him was this." Tasuku said

He took out a broken piece of an identification card as I quickly took out my piece. I put them together and as expected, they fitted!

" Aichi... He's Aichi... He's not dead!" I exclaimed

" I thought that maybe you guys knew him better than I did. Care to explain?" Tasuku ask

I related every single thing to him... From our cruel acts to Aichi and his supposed accidental death. But now that I know he wasn't dead, there's hope that he might regain his memories if I tried.

" You know, the accident... Wasn't really an accident." Tasuku suddenly said

" What?!"

" The Hundred Demons planned this all these times... They wanted him so badly that they even made everything look like an accident so that they could capture him. They attacked the very car that had him and his family inside. One truck and car got caught up in it and caused the three way collision." Tasuku said

" Why?! Why does these things have to happen?!" I said

" He's... Aichi-san might've chosen to lose his memories. Think about how horribly you've treated him. He might've been too deep in depression that he decided to put an end to all this sadness and erased the name, Aichi Sendou from his memories. Thus, erasing the memories of when he was Aichi Sendou and with everyone else here. He doesn't want the name and person Aichi Sendou to exist ever again because of that." Tasuku said

" Aichi..."

" If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it. I want a happy reunion as well. So please feel free to approach me." Tasuku said

" You have my thanks, Tasuku. Thank you for taking care of Aichi as well. I promise to make it up to him and bring him back to us." I said

" Yeah."

* * *

Aichi's POV

~ At night~ ~ In my dream~

People covered by shadows were treating me so horribly. I don't know their names but hearing them say all those words make my heart ache so much.

" You're weak!"

" You? You're trying to pick a fight with the great me?!"

" I'll never play with someone so pathetic like you."

" I don't know who you are and don't call me so casually like we know each other. Get out of my face, weakling."

All those words made tears fall down my cheeks... Why? What did I do to make these people hate me so much? A hand covered my blank eyes and I knew that it was my other self.

" Forget. Forget these horrible memories. Live a new life. From now on, you're not Aichi Sendou anymore. Aichi Sendou doesn't exist anymore, he's dead. Live your new life as Aichi Ryuenji and a buddyfighter. You're no longer a cardfighter. These memories are insignificant, lock them away, deep in the cavern of your heart. Erase Vanguard from your heart. It's nothing but a curse." He said

" Forget everything... Lock them away... Forget Vanguard... It's a curse... I'm not Aichi Sendou... I'm Aichi Ryuenji... Aichi Sendou is dead..." I muttered

" This is your wish, Kai-kun. I'm granting it to you now. From now on, I won't exist anymore. Blaster Blade, it's too bad... Even though you brought me light, that light is crushed again... Thank you for everything." He said and slowly disappeared

Now my memories are nothing but full of the buddyfighters that I met everyday in school... Aichi Sendou never existed... Vanguard never existed in my life... From now on, I'm Aichi Ryuenji... But why? Why do these memories have to come back every time I close my eyes? It hurts... Everything hurts so much...

* * *

Kai's POV

~ In my dream~

I was inside a dark space as I spotted Aichi looking at the screen with those horrible memories.

" Why are you looking at that?" I ask

" You ask me? Ask yourself what you did. I didn't want to see you and yet here you are." Aichi said

" I'm sorry, Aichi. But there's a good reason for this..." I said

" Aichi Sendou doesn't exist anymore, Kai-kun. I'm sure you know that by now." Aichi said

" I know. You go by Aichi Ryuenji now." I said

" How?!"

" Tasuku told us everything. So, you erased your memories, didn't you?" I ask

" So what if I did? Those memories never existed in the first place anyway. I've already given up on Vanguard ever since then. Friendship? Comrades? What a joke I was to believe all that." Aichi said

" You're not wrong to believe all that. I swear I will make you come back to us. I know it was our mistake but... I want to make it up to you, Aichi." I said

" Make it up to me... huh... I've never asked for anything in my life. All I wanted was for everyone to be happy. Do me this one favor... My current self is already happy as he is, don't destroy it by trying to come into his life. Stay away from him. You know nothing anyway. Every night, this replays itself in his mind. Every night, he cries to himself in his sleep, asking the same question everyday... 'Why? What did he do to deserve all this?'... I had to appear every night just to erase this away over and over again." Aichi said, pointing to the screen

" Aichi..."

" Don't come ever again. Don't ever show up in front of me ever again, swearing the same thing over and over again! I don't ever want to see you again... That is all. If you'd be kind enough now as to leave this place... I won't see you out either." He said

I frowned and walked over to him. I turned him to kiss him on his lips as he pushed me away.

" My feelings are real. But those memories are fake... Blaster Blade is-" I said but was cut off

" Don't use Blaster Blade as an excuse! He's gone, Kai-kun! Our bond is gone for good! Why don't you understand that?! Leave me alone already!" He shouted

" I'm not going to do as you say, Aichi! No matter how many times I have to try, I'll bring both you and your memories back! Because to me, you're the most precious person in my life now!" I said

He gasped as I reached out to grab his wrists.

" Aichi Sendou! I don't care what it takes! I'm going to bring you back home with us!" I said

" But..."

" I don't care about those Hundred Demons either! Hundred, thousand, I don't care! All I know is that I'll definitely bring you back home safe and sound!" I said

" Why? Why are you doing so much for me...? Even after what you've done..." Aichi said

" Someone trapped Blaster Blade in Cray and erased our memories of us being together. Then he used us to get rid of your will. I don't know what's his motive either but no matter what, I'll definitely protect you." I said, pulling him into a hug

" But it's already too late... I'm no longer Aichi Sendou anymore... I don't love Vanguard anymore..." He said

" You can still be Aichi Sendou again. You can love Vanguard again. Just come back to us." I said

" I can't... There'll always be a scar in my heart... It's a scar that will never fade away... Don't you understand? Even if I can forgive you now and go back, I can never bring myself to touch a single Vanguard card because of these memories. Unless you're saying that you can permanently erase them so that I won't remember them forever. Which I bet you can't... So please, leave me alone. I love you too but... This is my fate, so leave me alone from now on. Remember this. Aichi Sendou and Vanguard... He doesn't exist anymore." Aichi said

" I'm not going to give up. Not until I get you back." I said

I lifted his chin so that he'll look at me as I leaned in again to kiss him on his lips.

" I'll definitely make you remember our happy memories again. Wait for me." I said

It was time for me to wake up anyway... I promise, Aichi. In order to see that smile again, I'll do whatever it takes...

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! I'm crying for some reason while I'm writing this though T.T I'm so random XD But I really cried... Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! What is going to happen at this chapter?! So without further ado, let's start!

Kai's POV

It has been a few days after that dream and conversation with Aichi. Now I'm trying to find out where he is now studying and living. I got information from Tasuku that it was at Aibo Academy. I arrived at the academy building as I looked up at how big it was. It's even bigger than Hitsue and Miyaji. I entered the building and I was surprised to find that he school dismisses classes early, so it was almost empty. I walked around the building until I stumbled upon a classroom. Aichi was inside with a few more kids, including the Gao boy and Tasuku.

" Once my center is empty, you can use your other monsters to attack me and reduce my life point. Or attack my other monsters to reduce my attacking power." Tasuku was explaining to Aichi about something

" Once your opponent's life reaches 0, you win." Gao said

" I see... It's complicated at the beginning but it's not after awhile." Aichi said

" But you're good. To think that you could reduce Tasuku-senpai's life until 3 in two turns even though you just started Buddyfight." A dark blue haired boy said

" You're strong, yo!" A yellow haired boy said

" I'm not... It's just... holding a card like this feels so nostalgic." Aichi said

" Holding a card makes you feel nostalgic? Have you played any other card games before?" Gao ask

" Not one that I can remember. Buddyfight is the only card game I know right now." Aichi replied

" I see."

" Why don't you join the Buddy Police, yo? You're strong after all, yo! I'm sure we'll be able to round up all those Hundred Demons in no time, yo!" The yellow haired boy said

" That sounds like a good idea. What do you think?" Tasuku ask

" Sounds great." Aichi replied

I opened the door to let them be aware of my presence as they looked over to me.

" You're that person from a few days ago... How did you know I was here?" Aichi ask

" Don't know... By guts I suppose?" I said

" O-Oh..."

" Anyway, I overheard your conversation. You know, there's this card game that's famous at my place. It's called Cardfight Vanguard. I'm wondering if you heard of it." I said

I took out my deck as I showed it to him. He took it and turned the top card over. It was Dragonic Overlord the Great.

" Dragonic Overlord..." Aichi muttered

He was staring at it and blinking.

" Is something wrong?" Tasuku ask

" No, it's just... It feels so familiar..." Aichi replied

" I see."

Aichi continued to stare at Overlord when he suddenly clenched his head.

" Aichi! Is something wrong?!" I ask

" No... I'm fine..." Aichi replied

" I think you better rest." I said

" No... I'm really fine... Here's your deck back. It's definitely familiar but... I can't quite put my finger on it..." Aichi said

" I see."

" Anyway, where were we?" Aichi ask

" Oh, it's my move." Tasuku replied

" Okay, let's continue from there. Would you like to stay and watch?" Aichi ask

" Me?" I ask

" Yeah."

" Sure." I said

" Well... Continuing from where I left off... You can use counter spells to negate my attacks. But first, I'll buddy call Jack to the right. That gives me one life point back." Tasuku explained

" That's like healing a damage that I caused you." Aichi said

" That's right. But that only applies to buddy calling, unless there's a stated ability that says that I can recover damage. Now I call Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo to the center. He crossnizes with Jack. To crossnize, I just have to put this card into Jack's soul. Devotion Wall is now active." Tasuku said

" Devotion Wall?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I can activate this ability anytime. But I'll save that for later. Now, I pay one life and gauge to equip Star Saber, Asteroid. And Jack and I are going to attack you. But first, let's get rid of the center. I'm using Asteroid to do that. And then Jack charges in." Tasuku explained

" So this means that I took the damage, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. And that's the end of my move." Tasuku said

" Okay, so it's my move this time, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Draw. Charge and draw. I buddy call Harmonics Messiah to the right. I recover one life point thanks to that. I call Arrestor Messiah to the left. I pay two gauge to equip Light of Messiah staff. Harmonics attacks you." Aichi declared

" And that's where I activate Devotion Wall. By placing Radiant Scudo to the drop zone, I can nullify your attack and since Jack is the one who equipped it, I don't need to pay the cost." Tasuku exclaimed

" So that's what it does... Then, Arrestor attacks." Aichi declared

" I cast! Earth Barrier! Thanks to Earth Barrier's ability, I recover one life point!" Tasuku declared

" Is that a counter spell?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" I see... Then, I'll activate the ability of Arrestor. If the attack doesn't hit, I pay one gauge to lock a monster on the field." Aichi declared

" Lock?!"

I gasped as the card called Jack was flipped over and locked.

" This skill is... Link Joker?!" I exclaimed

" Link... Joker...?" Aichi ask

" No. it's nothing..." I replied

" Anyway... Now Jack is going to stay like that until your next move end. You won't be able to move him or touch him." Aichi said

" What kind of ability is that?!" Gao exclaimed

" But it's not just the gauge that I have to pay, Arrestor will also be locked for this move. Now, I attack you." Aichi declared

His attack has dealt two damage to Tasuku.

" I guess your move ends here, huh?" Tasuku ask

" No. I might not know the game well but I know how it ends. Final Phase!" Aichi declared

Final Phase?!

" I pay two gauge to cast! Impact! White lighting, undulate! I unlock all monsters on the field and that's the damage I'm going to deal you!" Aichi declared

" That's exactly two damage!" The dark blue haired boy exclaimed

" What kind of impact is that, yo?!" The yellow haired boy exclaimed

The attack hit and Tasuku lost the game.

" Amazing... You're really amazing, Brother!" Tasuku said

" Yeah!" Gao exclaimed

" Really?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" Now you're ready to join the Buddy Police, yo!" The yellow haired boy said

" Would you like to as well?" Aichi ask

" M-Me? Well, I don't buddyfight, so... Sorry." I said

" It's fine." Aichi said

" Now, let's all tell the commander!" Gao said

" Yeah!"

We started to walk to the Buddy Police headquarters but that was when Tasuku's phone rang.

" Hello, Commander? Another one?! Yes, we're coming right now!" Tasuku said, putting down his phone, " There's a Hundred Demon running loose in the city. We better go there and stop it."

" I want to go too!" Aichi said

" But..."

" Please." Aichi said

" I'll go too." I said

" Alright. Follow us!" Tasuku said

" Buddy Skill on."

They flew up with weird things on them. Gao took my hand while Tasuku took Aichi's hand and before we knew it, we see flying in the air.

" Amazing!" Aichi exclaimed

" You haven't learnt how to use a Buddy Skill yet, so I'll be doing this until you learn it." Tasuku said

" Okay!"

" Over there!" The dark blue haired boy said

" Six Hundred Demons!" Gao exclaimed

" We'll have to take them on one by one I suppose." Tasuku said

" By the way, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name's Zanya." Zanya said

" And I'm Tetsuya, yo!" Tetsuya greeted

" I'm Toshiki Kai." I said

" You don't have a buddyfight deck, right?" Gao ask

" Yeah."

" Then stay put with Aichi-senpai. We'll be back soon." Gao said

" Okay."

They landed us beside a building as I made sure to take good care of Aichi. That was when footsteps approached behind us. We turned behind to see the same skull face mask man and another girl beside him.

" Death Shido!" I exclaimed

" It's Des Shido!" He shouted

" We're here for that boy." The girl said

I moved Aichi behind me.

" Not a chance." I said

" Kai-san..." Aichi muttered

" Fine then. It's a fight that you'll get. It's tag match." The girl said

They took out something that looked like a dragon head.

" Darkness Barrier, activate!"

They threw it up as we were now in a fight field.

" Where is this?!" I exclaimed

" Inside the darkness barrier." Death Shido said

" Once you defeat us, you can leave. However, if you lose, we'll be taking that boy from you." The girl said

" Not a chance!" I said

" But you don't have a deck... What are you going to do?" Aichi ask

Oh right, I forgot about that! Suddenly, my deck glowed as a sparkle came out and there was Overlord in his miniature form.

" Overlord!" I exclaimed

" Kai. Your feelings reached us. We'll lend you our powers." Overlord said

He gave me a core deck case as I nodded.

" Thanks." I said

" But... Do you know the rules?" Aichi ask

I froze again as my face darkened...

" Oh my goodness..." I muttered

" You only watched half of the fight too..." Aichi said

" I'll make it somehow!" I said

" Okay then." Aichi said and smiled

Seems like he trusts me at least... But I wonder what a Buddyfight tag match is like... It can't be like Vanguard, right?

" Warp successful!" A voice exclaimed

We turned our heads to see a pink haired girl riding a UFO sort of thing... She seems like a reporter to me...

" Whenever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be on the scene!" She said

Weird name...

" What's with this stage though?! Looks like a tag match will be taking place here! If both players' life hits zero, they'll lose! And what a surprise! The two fighters that will be challenging Death Shido and ex-president Sophia-san are never seen before! So that means... New players?" She ask

" Y-Yes..." Aichi replied

 _" I've never played it before..."_ I thought

" Anyway, everyone! Please luminize!"

" Hundred Demons lurking in the darkness, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient!" The girl declared

" Hundred Demons lurking in the darkness, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Dragons!" Death Shido declared

" Luminize...?" I said

I looked over to Aichi. His core deck case had floated and sprouted wings. Harmonics Messiah was beside him.

" Light that shines in the darkest hours... Become the guiding light for those lost in darkness! Luminize! Rise of the Messiahs!" Aichi declared

Six cards luminized in front of him as I looked at my core deck case and then to Overlord. He nodded as I nodded.

" Perdition Dragons... Rampaging upon the opponents and mowing them down with their ferocious lava! Luminize! Rampage of the Perdition Emperor!" I declared

Six cards luminized in front of me as my core deck case floated and sprouted dragon wings.

" Let's begin! Buddyfight!"

" Raise the flag!"

* * *

~ Normal POV~

Meanwhile, Naoki and the others saw the big screen with the fight being broadcasted as they choked on their drinks.

" K-Kai?!"

" What's he doing there?!" Miwa exclaimed

" And Buddyfight?! He knows nothing about it!" Naoki exclaimed

" Ancient World!"

" Dragon World!"

" Messiah World!"

" Kagero World!"

They paused.

" WHAT?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the fight...

" W-W-W-What is this?! Never before seen worlds have been shown to us! I wonder what power do they have?!" Paruko announced

" I'll start first. Draw. Charge and draw. I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left! And he attacks!" Death Shido declared

Kai took two damage and it was his move.

" How do I do this again...? Draw. Charge and draw." Kai declared

" Kai-san, good luck!" Aichi cheered

" Y-Yeah... I call Perdition Dragon, Neoflame to the left. Attack the fighter, Neoflame!" Kai declared

Neoflame attacked Death Shido as he received two damage as well.

" Uh... I guess that's the end of my move..." Kai declared

" You're just a total beginner, aren't you? Your incertainty is obvious! Victory is definitely ours!" Death Shido said

" I won't count on that." Kai said

It was now Sophia's move.

" Draw. Charge and draw. I call Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left and I pay one gauge to call a Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere. Both do a link attack on the fighter." Sophia declared

Aichi received three damage on the turn. It was now his move.

" Draw. Charge and draw. I pay two gauge to equip Light of Messiah staff. I call Arrestor Messiah to the right and Sacrifice Messiah to the left. Arrestor attacks you." Aichi declared

Sophia received two damage.

" Sacrifice attacks as well." Aichi declared

One more damage was inflicted on Sophia.

" I activate the ability of Sacrifice. After attacking, I lock him and I add one gauge. Now, I lock Sorciere." Aichi declared

Sociere was locked.

" Now that's a new ability, Lock! Uh... Explain..." Paruko said

" Yes. Lock is an ability that unables a monster to attack, move or activate any of their abilities until after the fighter's move end. They can't be retired either." Aichi explained

" I see."

Kai frowned.

 _" Why? Even when I know Link Joker can live together in harmony with us... Why do I still hate it when he uses it...?"_ Kai thought

" Now it's my turn to attack." Aichi declared

" I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Sophia declared

Aichi was thrown back as he landed back at the platform.

" Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" Yes!"

" Now it's my turn. Draw. Charge and draw. Time to show yourself! I buddy call Systemic Dagger, 'Black Edge' to the right! Thanks to the buddy gift, I regain one life point! And now I call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center!" Death Shido declared

Black Edge eliminated Dagger Dragon as he gained a critical and ability.

" That looks familiar... Like the Tachikaze clan for some reason..." Kai muttered

" Now, Black Edge... Attack the fighter!" Death Shido declared

Kai received three damage.

" That many?!" Kai exclaimed

" That's not all. Attack the other fighter, Black Edge!" Death Shido declared

" Double attack?!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi was hit by the attack as he received three damage.

" Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm alright!" Aichi said

" Thousand Rapier attacks!" Death Shido declared

" I cast! Dragonic Shield!" Kai declared

" Move end."

" Now it's my turn! Draw! Charge and draw! I pay one gauge and buddy call to the center! Ring the bell signaling the end of time, envoy from purgatory that will destroy the world! Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great!" Kai declared

Overlord came into the field in swirling crimson flames and roared.

" Finally, his buddy is out! I'll use my Takoscope to check and check! Perdition Imperial Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great. Size 2. Perdition Dragon. He has a critical of 3 and power and defence are both 6000 power. He also has two abilities that applies when you Legion. Legion?" Paruko ask

" I call Neoflame once more to the right! Dragonic Overlord... Seek the mate! Amid the purgatorial flames that consume everything, a new avatar of flames is born! Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame! Legion!" Kai declared

He threw out a card from the top four as there was now Overlord and Neoflame at the center.

" Two monsters at the center?!" Death Shido exclaimed

" W-W-What is this?! This is the first time that this is happening! Two monsters fighting together in the center!" Paruko exclaimed

" And I don't even need to use my left and right Neoflame to attack... Overlord, Neoflame! Attack Black Edge!" Kai declared

The two dragons roared as they burned down Black Edge.

" At least I survived getting a three critical..." Death Shido said

" Think again. Once a monster is destroyed, Overlord and Neoflame gains an extra attack! Attack Death Shido!" Kai declared

Death Shido takes another two damage from both dragons.

" Too bad for you! I still have five lives left!" Death Shido said

At that, Kai smirked.

" Final Turn!" Kai declared

" Final Turn?!" Aichi exclaimed

" First, my two Neoflame... Attack the other fighter!" Kai declared

Both his left and right Neoflame attacked Sophia, leaving her with 2 life.

" And now I cast! No matter how much you try to avoid it, my dragons will rise again and again! I stand Legion and my left Neoflame! This is my... Rampage of Perdition Dragons! Attack Death Shido! Legion and Neoflame!" Kai declared

" Why me?!"

Death Shido's life dropped to 0 as his flag was destroyed.

" That was... Amazing! A total beginner has defeated one of the Hundred Demons!" Paruko announced

" I'm leaving the rest to you, Aichi." Kai said

" Kai-san... Yes!" Aichi said

" Don't get too excited. Draw. Charge and draw. I buddy call Red Dragon, Igneel to the center. I regain one life point thanks to the buddy gift. Igneel's ability is activated. When he is called onto the field, I get to deal one damage to my opponent." Sophia declared

Aichi was dealt one damage after that. He was left with three life point.

" Little Land Mu and Igneel. Attack the fighter!" Sophia declared

" I cast! Harmonic Shield! I gain one life point back!" Aichi declared

" Move end."

" Draw! Charge and draw! Final Phase! I buddy call Harmonics Messiah to the center! I regain one life point back thanks to the Buddy Gift!" Aichi declared

" Here it comes! His Buddy! Let's use my Takoscope to check and check! Harmonics Messiah. Size 2. Messiah type. It has a critical of three and two abilities as well." Paruko announced

" Sacrifice Messiah and Arrestor Messiah! Link Attack on Igneel!" Aichi declared

Igneel was destroyed.

" Now, Harmonics Messiah... Attack the fighter! I activate his ability! If I have the 'Light of Messiah staff' equipped, he gains an extra critical!" Aichi declared

" That's four damage!" Kai exclaimed

Sophia was hit as her life point dropped to 0 and her flag was destroyed.

" Game End. Winner: Aichi Ryuenji and Toshiki Kai."

The darkness barrier disappeared and they were back in the real world. They looked around but Death Shido and Sophia were gone.

" Brother!"

Tasuku and the others were running towards them as they looked over to them.

" That was awesome!" Gao exclaimed

" Nice combination, yo!" Tetsuya said

" That was splendid!" Zanya said

" Both of you were great out there!" Tasuku said

" T-Thank you very much..." Aichi said

" Hmph."

" Kai!"

They turned to see Miwa and the others running towards them.

" What in the world was that?! How did Overlord get involved in all this and why did Link-!" Naoki's mouth was immediately shut by Kai

" What?" Aichi ask

" I-It's nothing..." Kai replied

Aichi sweat dropped as he put out his hand to Kai.

" It was a fun fight, Kai-san. I hope we'll be able to do that again." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah..." Kai said, shaking Aichi's hand

" The Commander called just now. He'd like to invite you two to join the Buddy Police Youth like us." Tasuku said

" Is that so? What about Kai-san?" Aichi ask

" Well, I..."

" Go for it, Kai. You'll be able to stay close to Aichi and interact with him. Don't miss out this chance." Miwa whispered

" S-Shut up! I know what I need to do..." Kai whispered

Aichi waited for an answer as Kai turned back to him.

" Of course. I'll join." Kai said

" That's great to hear, Kai-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" Toshiki..." Kai said

" Huh?"

" You can call me, 'Toshiki'..." Kai said, turning away while blushing pink

Aichi's smile widened at that.

" Yes! Nice to be working with you, Toshiki-san!" Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" Kai... You're sly." Ren teased

" W-What?!" Kai ask

" Nobody here has called you by your first name yet but you're allowing Aichi to be the first? Sneaky guy, aren't you?" Miwa teased

" I-I'm not!" Kai exclaimed

" Go ahead. We won't bother your date." Naoki teased

" Yeah, yeah. Just pretend we're not here~!" Ren teased

Aichi's cheeks blushed red at each statement as Tasuku quickly broke the teasing with a cough, although, he was also blushing a little from the conversation.

" We'll bring everyone to the headquarters. Come on, follow us." Tasuku said

They followed them as they arrived at the headquarters.

" Commander, Count Dawn. Here's Brother and Toshiki Kai." Tasuku said

" Welcome and thank you for approving to be part of the Buddy Police Youth. Here are your official badges." Count Dawn said

" Yeah."

" Thank you very much!" Aichi said

In Count Dawn's image though, when Aichi smiles, behind him shines a very bright light, just like...

" Suuuunnnn!"

He disintegrated and blew away in ashes as they sweat dropped. His coffin opened up after that.

" That hurts!" Count Dawn exclaimed

" S-Sorry!"

" Don't worry... He's always been like this..." Tasuku said

" And with that, I welcome both of you to Buddy Police Youth." Commander I said

" Yes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ikazuchi's cave...

" You incompetent fools!"

Shocks of lightning was shocking Shido while Sophia put up a barrier around herself.

" It wasn't my fault! It was just hard to cooperate with each other! And that guy's deck was unpredictable!" Shido exclaimed

" So?! I gave you guys a simple task! Capture that blue haired boy that's being protected by Tasuku Ryuenji!" Ikazuchi said

" If I may ask, what's so important about that boy?" Sophia ask

" He has the same ability as what you're using now, except that I can use it to summon demons from another dimension! I sensed it the moment he entered the area! There's two more, however their powers are weaker than his! That's why I need him! So now I'm ordering you two to capture him and bring him here unharmed! Is it that hard?!" Ikazuchi ask

" No, Ikazuchi-sama. We'll deliver him here soon. Please be patient." Sophia said

" Good. Now, get out of my sight!" Ikazuchi said, stopping his lightning

" Yes."

" Y-Yes..."

And with that, the two left... What awaits Aichi and the others soon? Nobody knows... But all Kai knew was that no matter what... He had to protect Aichi and help him regain his memories back, no matter what...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! What is going to happen at this chapter?! So without further ado, let's start!

Kai's POV

A few days after we joined the Buddy Police was tiring... Every single day was fighting Hundred Demons over and over again. Even Aichi was fighting until he exhausted himself... Today was no exception. I met up with him at the garden near the location of yet another Hundred Demon appearance.

" Hey." I greeted

" Good morning..." Aichi greeted

" You okay?" I ask

" Yeah... I'm just a little tired..." Aichi replied

" Of course. Fighting so many Hundred Demons everyday." I said

" I'm fine... Let's go." Aichi said

" Yeah."

We headed towards the location of the Hundred Demon sighting. I got Aichi's contact a few days ago after we joined the Buddy Police. So... We've been meeting up often and chatting with each other. But what I want most is... The old Aichi back. I want to see him playing Vanguard happily and talking about the Cardfight Club in Miyaji High again... I want to make up for my mistake three months ago.

" We're here." Aichi said

" I don't see any Hundred Demon." I said

" Over there." Aichi pointed out

We ran over to two cards as he picked it up.

" That's odd... This is the kanji for 'Soul' and not demon... So where's the Hundred Demon?" Aichi ask

" I don't know... Maybe the radar picked up the wrong signal?" I ask

Suddenly, a portal opened behind Aichi as Death Shido came out of it without us knowing as he placed a Hundred Demons card onto Aichi's back as I turned around. Aichi was just standing there as I realized that a Hundred Demon must've entered his body through the card that Death Shido put on him.

" What did you do?!" I ask

I felt another hand on my back as I turned behind to see the girl from before, Sophia Sakharov...

" Now, you work for us as well." She said

The card entered my body as my consciousness blacked out.

* * *

Tasuku's POV

That's odd... Kai-san and Aichi-san haven't come back for a long time already and there's no broadcast of a Buddyfight from Paruko. Could something have happened to them? Jack came back after awhile. I had sent him to look for them and he came back with an anxious face.

" Jack, what's wrong?!" I ask

" It's Aichi and Kai! They've been..." Jack said

Suddenly, the door opened as I saw Aichi-san and Kai-san by the door, their eyes covered by shadows.

" Brother! Kai-san! What took you guys so long?" I ask

Suddenly, I felt a dark aura from the two of them as I stepped back.

" Who are you?!" I ask

" Don't worry, Tasuku-kun. You're going to be one of us soon." Aichi-san said, red marks climbing down his eyes

" What's that?!" I exclaimed

" Tasuku-senpai!"

I turned behind and saw Gao-kun and the others running over.

" Gao-kun!"

" What's going on here?!" It was Naoki-san and the others!

" What's the meaning of this?!" Kamui-kun exclaimed

" I thought you were gone!" Misaki-san exclaimed

" Who said so? Not us." Kai-san said, the same red marks appearing under his eyes

" Give them back!" Naoki-san shouted

" We'll borrow these bodies for future usage. But for now, you're going to become the very things you hate the most again." Aichi-san said

He clicked his fingers as a red dark aura started to engulf Naoki-san and the others.

" Everyone!"

" What's going on, yo?!" Tetsuya exclaimed

" Hurry and run...!" Naoki-san shouted

" But..."

" Come on! They're not opponents you want to face right now!" Misaki-san said, why is she the only one not engulfed by that aura?

" You're not getting away." Aichi-san said

" Fine then! I'll Buddyfight you!" I said

" Tasuku!"

" This is the only thing I can do to bring them back now." I said

" Then I'll join you, Senpai!" Gao-kun said

" Tag match?" I ask

" Sure!"

Aichi-san was smirking after that.

" Then I'll give you pain that you'll never imagine." He said, taking out two rings

" No, Aichi!" Misaki-san shouted

" Burn brightly, blue flames! Holy Prominence Prison!"

Blue flames came out of the rings and created a Buddyfight field made of the flames.

" Be careful, you two! Once you lose, it'll trigger this prison!" Misaki-san said

" And then what, yo?" Tetsuya ask

" You're going to be judged by it and burned." She replied

" That sounds dangerous..." Zanya said

" But the problem is... How did Aichi remember this?" Misaki-san said

" Maybe this is... It might be the work of a Hundred Demon but... I don't understand. Up until now, there's never a demon that worked this way. And the fact that they were after Aichi-san the whole time makes it even more suspicious." I said

" How so?" Gao-kun ask

" Think carefully. If a Hundred Demon really has invaded their bodies, then why didn't they just bring him straight to Ikazuchi? Misaki-san, just asking. Were those two taken over by something before?" I ask

" Well... There was these two separate incidents... Kai used the evil Link Joker for his own desires. Aichi, on the other hand, had his body taken over by the Seed of Link Joker. But that Seed is already split into tiny pieces and inside of us fighters... So I don't get it... Why did the evil Link Joker come back?" Misaki-san ask

" That's probably it. By using that fragment inside their bodies, the Hundred Demons themselves got taken over by the overwhelming power of that evil Link Joker. That's why they're acting like that. And since Aichi-san carried the Seed the longest, it's likely that because of that, he can control those who'd been taken over by Link Joker before." I said

" I wasn't taken over before... But the others were." Misaki-san said

" And that explains why you didn't become one of them. Now all we have to do is get rid of those two demons by defeating them." I said

" Alright! I'm ready!" Gao-kun said

" But be careful, other than getting burned, you're going to become one of them if you lose." Misaki-san said

" Right!"

* * *

Normal POV

" Warp successful! Whenever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana is here!" Paruko exclaimed

" Paruko!"

" Huh? W-W-What's going on here?! It seems that the two new members of the Buddy Police Youth have been taken over by Hundred Demons! And! Their opponents are Gao Mikado and Tasuku-sama! What kind of fight will this be?! Now, all fighters, please luminize!" Paruko announced

" Gather, all elite warriors of the future! Radiant Evolution, Luminize!"

" Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the Sun! Luminize! Super Dragon, Fifth Omni Formation!"

" Darkness that swallows all light... Silently slumber in the eternal darkness! Luminize! 'Omega' Formation!"

" Dark flames consume this battlefield and let out your great roar of darkness! Luminize! Overlord 'Rebirth' Army!"

" Omega and Overlord 'Rebirth'?! How?! This just can't be!" Misaki exclaimed

" Is something the matter?" Zanya ask

 _" If 'Omega' Glendios and Dragonic Overlord the 'Rebirth' is in those decks and as their Buddies..."_ Misaki thought

" ... They're in trouble!" Misaki said

" Huh?!"

" Dragon World!"

" Star Dragon World!"

" Link Joker World!"

" Kagero World!"

" Link Joker World?!" Gao exclaimed

" Kai-san's using his usual Kagero but... We better keep our guard up." Tasuku said

" Yes!"

" The first move goes to Tasuku-sama! Your Move!" Paruko announced

" Charge and draw! I call to the left! Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant! Attack the fighter!" Tasuku declared

Aichi was dealt one damage as it was the end of Tasuku's move. It was now Kai's move.

" Draw! Charge and draw! I call Dragon Knight, Nehalem to the left! I call Dragonic Overlord to the center! Attack Gao Mikado!" Kai declared

Gao took five damage after that.

" That many damage?!" Gao exclaimed

" Now, it's Gao's move!" Paruko announced

" Draw! Charge and draw! I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid to the right! And I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble to the left! And now I pay one life and gauge to equip Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!" Gao declared

" There it is! The Gao Formation!" Paruko announced

" Doble, Arkaid! Clear the center for me!" Gao declared

" Yes!"

They sent out their attacks as Dragonic Overlord was destroyed.

" And I'm going after the fighter!" Gao said

Kai was dealt two damage and his move ended.

" Draw! Charge and draw! Well, I guess I'll end you in a few turns. I call Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon to the left. Attack Tasuku-kun." Aichi declared

Freezeray Dragon dealt two damage to Tasuku and it was his move end.

" That's all? Then, I'll keep going at it! Draw! Charge and draw! I buddy call Star Guardian, Jackknife to the right! I regain one life point from the buddy gift! I call Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo to the center! Crossnize!" Taruku declared

Jack crossnized with Radiant Scudo.

" Now I pay one life and gauge to equip Star Saber, Asteroid! Jack, attack the fighter!" Tasuku declared

Aichi was dealt three damage as he laughed.

" What's so funny?!" Tasuku ask

" Because you attacked me! Freezeray Dragon's ability activate! For every damage that I receive, I get to lock one of your monsters! Since I was dealt three damage, three monsters are going to be locked for your turn! Star Remnant, Arkaid and Doble! Slumber in the endless darkness! Triple Lock!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

The three monsters were locked.

" Arkaid! Doble!" Gao exclaimed

" I was careless..." Tasuku said

" It's alright, Senpai! We'll get through this!" Gao said

" Gao-kun... Yeah! Then, I'll attack you!" Tasuku said

" I cast! Omega Shield!" Aichi declared

" Due to the counter effect, Aichi-san regains one more life point back." Paruko said

" And that's your move end?" Aichi ask

" What an incredible turnabout! After his move end, Star Remnant is unlocked, but... Due to his move not ended yet, Gao is facing Kai-san with no monsters able to defend him! What'll he do?!" Paruko said

" This is the end. Draw! Charge and draw! Amid the flames of purgatory that reduce everything to ashes, rise from the dead again! Resurrection! Strongest flame dragon! I buddy call to the center! Dragonic Overlord the 'Rebirth'!" Kai declared

At the spectating room...

" I was afraid he'll pull that!" Misaki exclaimed

" Misaki-san?!"

" Just one shield isn't enough! For this guy, you need more than that!" Misaki said

" What?!"

* * *

At Ikazuchi's hideout...

" This is bad, Ikazuchi-sama! The Hundred Demons that we used on those two were..." Ges Shido exclaimed

" I know that! So shut up!" Ikazuchi shouted

" Y-Yes!"

He looked back at the screen.

" Those two are producing so much dark energy... A terrifying power that can be equal to Yamigedo." Ikazuchi said

" An equal power to Yamigedo-sama?!" Sophia ask

" Yeah. Probably those Hundred Demons awakened their darkness by accident... I'd like to see how this fight will end." Ikazuchi said

* * *

Back to the fight...

" D-D-D-Dragonic Overlord the 'Rebirth'?! What an overwhelming aura! I'll use my Takoscope to check and check! Dragonic Overlord the 'Rebirth'. Size 3. Dragon type. Critical 4. Power 50000 and defense 10000. He has Soulguard, a lifelink of two and two abilities?!" Paruko exclaimed

" I set Dragon Grave. And now... Give power to the 'Rebirth'! Dragonic Overlord from the Drop Zone!" Kai declared

" W-W-W-What is this?! Dragonic Overlord has gone into the 'Rebirth's' Soul! And now, the 'Rebirth' has gain an extra ability for this turn!" Paruko announced

" Three abilities?!" Tasuku exclaimed

" I call Calamity Tower Wyvern. His ability lets me draw one card. And the 'Rebirth'... Limit Break! I lock all my monsters! He gains his first ability. First... Attack Star Guardian, Jackknife!" Kai declared

" Jack!"

" Jack revives due to Soulguard!" Paruko declared

" But it's useless. The ability that Dragonic Overlord gave is activated! Stand again, The 'Rebirth'! Attack Gao Mikado!" Kai declared

Gao received four damage but it was reduced thanks to Dragoemperor. He was now left with two life points.

" Gao-kun!"

" I'm not done yet. Stand again, Dragonic Overlord the 'Rebirth'!" Kai declared

" Overlord has stood for the third time!" Paruko declared

" That's too much, yo!" Tetsuya exclaimed

" He has to survive this turn!" Misaki said

" Attack and finish him off, the 'Rebirth'!" Kai declared

" I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao declared

" Gao has survived with his Dragon Shield and regained one life back! But... With Arkaid and Doble still locked, will he be able to make a comeback?!" Paruko announced

" Draw! Charge and draw! I'll attack Freezeray Dragon with Dragoemperor!" Gao declared

" Do whatever you want." Aichi said

Freezeray was destroyed as it was his move end. Arkaid and Doble were unlocked.

" Draw. Charge and draw. I've been waiting... For this card. I buddy call to the right! Turn everything into jet-black darkness! Star-vader, 'Omega' Glendios!" Aichi declared

" 'Omega'..." Gao exclaimed

" ... Glendios?!" Tasuku exclaimed

A small screen came up and Misaki was there.

" Gao! Tasuku! From here on out, stop calling out monsters!" Misaki said

" Huh?!"

" Time to use my takoscope to check and check! Star-vader, 'Omega' Glendios! Size 3. Cyber Golem type. Critical 3. Power and defense is the same as the 'Rebirth'. He has no Soulguard but has a lifelink of two. But his dangerous ability is..." Paruko announced

" I call Luquier 'Reverse' to the left and Dauntless 'Reverse' to the right! 'Omega' Glendios's ability activate! For every Reverse card that I call, they become Link Joker and... I lock two monsters! Jackknife and Doble! And by discarding a card with 'Reverse', I omega lock Jackknife and Doble. I discard... Ashlei 'Reverse' and Cocytus 'Reverse'." Aichi declared

" Omega lock?!"

Misaki then looked at the ribbon on her wrist.

" Kourin..." She muttered

" Misaki-san?" Tetsuya ask

Back to the fight...

" Jackknife cannot be unlocked until your next turn is over. That means even if your move end now, you cannot unlock him!" Aichi said

" What?!"

" And I'll tell you his second ability. If my opponents has two or more locked monsters on their field, I win the game automatically without having to deal you two many damages until you reach zero. That is World End!" Aichi said

" If we both have two or more locked monsters..." Tasuku exclaimed

" World End..." Gao exclaimed

" I'd like to take things slowly... I'll let you feel the spell of Lock for as long as you like! That's why I'm killing two birds with one stone. With one monster locked on each field, on my next turn..." Aichi said

" He'll win automatically..." Tasuku exclaimed

" Attack the other fighter, Dauntless 'Reverse'!" Aichi declared

Gao was about to be dealt two damage. But he blocked it with Arkaid as he regained one life and gauge.

" Gao-kun!"

" You should be worried about yourself. Link Attack on the Tasuku-kun, 'Omega' Glendios and Luquier 'Reverse'!" Aichi declared

" I cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku declared

He regained one life point back.

" Struggle all you want but in the end, it's a futile struggle. Move End." Aichi declared

" Draw! Charge and draw!" Tasuku declared

He looked over to the locked Jack.

" I'm sorry, Jack... I was careless..." Tasuku muttered

" Don't give up. There's still hope. I'll entrust you with this card." A voice said

One of his cards shone as he looked at it.

" This is... I cast! Light of Courage! I unlock all locked cards!" Tasuku declared

" What?! You broke my locks?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I call Radiant Alma to the center! Crossnize!" Tasuku declared

Jack crossnized with Radiant Alma.

" I'm going to do a link attack on 'Omega' Glendios with Jack!" Tasuku declared

'Omega' Glendios was destroyed as Aichi received a lifelink of two.

" Double Attack!"

Aichi's life was now down to two.

" Final Phase! I cast! Radiant Punisher!" Tasuku declared

Aichi was defeated as his flag was destroyed.

" I did it... Wait... But we still have the 'Rebirth'..." Tasuku exclaimed

He looked over to Kai to see him clenching his head.

" Kai-san?"

He looked over to Aichi as he saw the evil aura leaving his body.

" Tasuku-kun...?" Aichi ask

" Brother!"

" Move End... Hurry and finish me off..." Kai said

" Yes! Draw! Charge and draw! I buddy call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to the right!" Gao declared

" Drum has destroyed the 'Rebirth' at the center! The lifelink has reduced Kai-san to seven life and Drum's attack has reduced him to four life! That means..." Paruko announced

" Final Phase! I combine my Dragoemperor and Drum's critical! This fist is passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord! Impact! This is my..." Gao declared

" And mine..." Drum said

" Giga Howling Crusher!"

Kai was defeated as the same aura left him.

" Winner, Gao Mikado. Tasuku Ryuenji."

The two Hundred Demon cards went to Gao and Tasuku. The prison started to shake as Aichi and Kai were hit with an inferno of blue flames.

" Brother!"

" Kai-san!"

The prison disappeared as they ran over to them.

" Whoever loses is hit by the prison's judgement. It's not a surprise for some of us anymore." Misaki said

" Misaki-san..."

They heard groaning as they saw Naoki and the others getting up.

" What just happened?" Naoki ask

" Nothing. It's just a bad dream." Misaki said

" Don't lie... I remember getting Reversed..." Miwa said

" But how did that happen?" Kamui ask

Kai groaned as he sat up.

" Kai!"

" Ow... I don't really like the feeling of being burned again but it's the only way..." Kai said

" You knew, Kai-san?" Zanya ask

" Yeah... It seemed that after you defeated Aichi, the aura was weakened around me and I was able to wake up..." Kai said

" Is he going to be alright?" Tasuku ask

" Don't worry. It's his first time experiencing this but he should be able to handle it." Kai replied

" I see..."

" Besides, being the carrier of the Seed once, he has the strongest Link Joker power in the end. That was how he managed to put Reverse into all of us at once." Kai said

" I see... But who talked to me just now?" Tasuku ask

" It's me." A voice said

A grey haired man walked into the building as they gasped.

" Ibuki!"

" Yo, Kai. It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Ibuki ask

" Wait... If you're here, then... You weren't the one who erased our memories of Aichi and Blaster Blade?" Kai ask

" No. I've already been freed, remember? I don't have the power to delete any units or memories anymore." Ibuki replied

" Then that time..." Misaki said

" I simply borrowed him the spell card that came out of Neon Messiah today. I saw your fight and searched for an opening in the prison. Although, your first fight was the most amusing one. Seeing Kai so clueless..." Ibuki said

" Shut up!" Kai said

They heard another groaning as they saw Aichi waking up and opening his eyes. He winced a little before sitting up with Tasuku's help.

" What happened?" Aichi ask

" You were taken over by a Hundred Demon." Tasuku replied

" I know that much but I don't remember Darkness Barriers having the ability to burn those who lose..." Aichi said

" O-Oh..."

" So he really don't remember..." Gao muttered

" Yo, so you're Aichi Sendou?" Ibuki ask

" Oh, yes... And you are?" Aichi ask

" Kouji Ibuki. Kai's acquaintance. Nice to meet you." Ibuki said

" N-Nice to meet you..." Aichi greeted

Ibuki took out a card and held it out to Aichi.

" Hold it. I want to confirm it myself." Ibuki said

" Confirm what?" Aichi ask

" Just do it." Ibuki said

Aichi looked at the card, it was Neon Messiah. He took the card as the memory of him giving Ibuki the card came to him. He clenched his head as Ibuki caught him from falling over.

" As I thought..." Ibuki said

" Ibuki?"

He laid Aichi down on the floor.

" Blaster Blade is locked somewhere on Cray. Get him back and show it to him. Currently, it's the only card that can bring him back his memories." Ibuki said

" But how? We can't go to Cray." Kai said

" I have an idea. But it'll cause everything that you guys are doing to go on halt." Ibuki said

" Anything to get Aichi back." Kai said

" We'll stay here to find the rest of the Omni Lords. Take care of Brother." Tasuku said

" Of course."

Aichi woke up again.

" Brother. Kai-san and the others are going to bring you to get your memories back." Tasuku said

" My memories?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. That is, if you don't mind." Tasuku said

" The only thing I'm going to be worried about when I'm gone is you and Jack. You two are the only family I currently have. I'll go but promise me you'll take care of yourself." Aichi said

" Yes."

" Then, we can go now." Aichi said

" There's a helicopter bringing us to the location outside, let's go." Ibuki said

" Yeah."

" Everyone else should stay here. They need help with the searching for the Omni Lords. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Aichi, Tasuku." Kai said

" Yes. Please make sure he comes back safely." Tasuku said

" Yeah."

Kai carried Aichi into the helicopter with Ibuki as it flew off. Kai looked out of the window to see a familiar island where a certain event took place.

" This is..." Kai exclaimed

The helicopter landed as Kai came out with Aichi still in his arms.

" Welcome, Toshiki Kai." A voice greeted

Kai's eyes widened.

" Takuto!"

" I heard about the situation. This way." Takuto said

Ibuki followed behind Kai as they arrived at the very place they saved the world once again. Ibuki picked up fhe card that he'd thrown on the ground before as it glowed in a dark aura.

" I never thought I'll come back here to see you." Ibuki said

" Neither do I. Alas, the Link Joker evil energy is leaving me. I can't fight anymore. So, what is it?" Woksis ask

" This guy... Check his memories and find out why he can't remember." Ibuki said

" Are you sure? I am your enemy. I might even delete his memories." Woksis said

" Don't you dare!" Kai said

" Don't worry about it, Kai. Listen carefully, Woksis. I don't really care if you're going to do that cause if you do... I have a paper shredder waiting just up this cliff." Ibuki said

" You wouldn't dare." Woksis said

" Oh, you can try me. I told you before, didn't I? I'll delete you." Ibuki said

" Alright, alright! Let me see the boy!" Woksis said

Kai placed Aichi down as Ibuki handed Woksis to him.

" This is?" Aichi ask

" Well, just listen to what he says." Ibuki said

" Yes..."

" Listen carefully, boy. Close your eyes and dive deep into the depths of your heart." Woksis said

Aichi did as told as Woksis activated his powers. After awhile, both woke up.

" Well?" Ibuki ask

" Hm... There's a door locked. A door that he himself can't open. It's possible that his other consciousness is locking it from him. It's a darkness in his heart that he must find himself or he'll never remember anything." Woksis said

" Is that all?" Ibuki ask

" There's an unbelievable power sealed somewhere as well. I could feel it but the location wasn't exact." Woksis said

" Unbelievable power?" Kai ask

" That's right. It could be something related to that card game he's involved in right now. Of course, I would recommend the enemy not to make him a fodder." Woksis said

" What?!"

" It's a power that can only be used externally and cannot be absorbed. I'll give you just one warning. Whatever is after him is a threat like no other." Woksis said

" I don't understand..." Kai said

" When he comes to realize something is off, it'll show itself." Woksis said

" K-Kai-san..." Aichi exclaimed

Kai turned to Aichi as they gasped. A dark blue orb was coming out of Aichi with a symbol on it.

" That word... 'Cray'?!" Takuto exclaimed

" Aichi!"

The orb landed on Aichi's hands as he looked at it.

" What's this?" Aichi ask

" It looks familiar but... What is it?" Kai pondered

" This is..." Takuto exclaimed

He nodded as Kourin took out a book from a bag.

" Actually, after what I heard about the Omni Lords, I did a little research myself. I know about the past and what the Omni Lords did. However, there were only eight Omni Lords at the scene and even though there were nine worlds, one wasn't present because he was handling another chaos that happened. Somehow, Cray got into the mess and a tenth Omni Lord was born. The Tenth Omni Cray Lord. The one who rules over everything on Cray. However, after the first attack from Void, it was said to have disappeared from the surface of Planet Cray." Takuto explained

" A Tenth Omni Lord?! Then this is..." Kai exclaimed

" No doubt. It's the Tenth Omni Cray Lord's emblem!" Takuto said

" I am... A Omni Lord?!" Aichi exclaimed

" But how?" Ibuki ask

" Remember how I said the emblem went missing? To escape from Void's clutches, theories said that it travelled to another planet in search of someone who would grow to have a kind and strong heart in the future. You must've been born at that time." Takuto said

" And it was living inside me... But Drum's Omni Lord emblem didn't glow and neither did Count Dawn's..." Aichi said

" Like Woksis said, it was deep inside of you. Those Omni Lord emblems couldn't detect it because of that." Ibuki said

" I see..."

" Well, let's put all that aside. I have rooms prepared for your stay. Please follow me." Takuto said

" And your job is done here." Ibuki said

" Leave me be. This is a good spot for non interruptions anyway." Woksis said

" If that's your wish." Ibuki said

He placed Woksis's card down as Aichi looked at it.

" Aichi? Hurry up, we're leaving!" Kai shouted

" Oh, y-yes!"

Aichi took one last glance at Woksis before walking away.

" Now that I think about it... What happened our monsters?" Aichi ask

" Now that you reminded me..." Kai said

" About that..." Ibuki said

He handed their decks back to them as Overlord and Harmonics came out.

" That was cruel leaving us there, Kai! If Ibuki didn't pick us up, we'd have been long forgotten!" Overlord scolded

" Yes, yes."

" I'm sorry, Harmonics..." Aichi said

Harmonics just sighed.

" Harmonics as in Harmonics Messiah?!" Ibuki ask

" Oh, yes. He suddenly came to me one day..." Aichi replied

" I see."

They went into their assigned rooms as Kai looked over to Aichi, they were sharing the same room.

" Um, Aichi..." Kai said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

Kai pulled him towards him as he kissed his lips. Aichi blushed at that as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Kai smirked in the kiss as the night deepened.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! What is going to happen at this chapter?! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next few days were more on trying to find out the mysteries of Cray and Aichi's mysterious powers. After that, they got ready to leave after they got enough information.

" Are you sure you're not coming with us?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I think this island can be rebuilt into something more special. I can set up another Tatsunagi line here as well. Besides, with Kourin and the others here to help, there shouldn't be any problem. However, keep it a secret. After we disappeared after the Scramble, nobody knows where we are. Who knows, maybe it'll be kept a secret until we decide to show ourselves." Takuto said

" I see..."

" I know the others have been missing us but sent our regards to them secretly." Kourin said

" Sure."

" Kai, we're ready to go!" Ibuki shouted from the helicopter

Kai looked around.

" Wait a minute! Aichi! Aichi, where are you?!" Kai shouted

" Over here! I'm sorry!" They looked behind as they saw Aichi running over

" What were you doing?!" Kai ask

" I'm sorry, I forgot something and went to retrieve it." Aichi said

" Then let's go." Kai said, holding out his hand

Aichi blushed and took his hand, " Yeah!"

They went up the helicopter as it flew off while Aichi waved Takuto and the others off.

" I was so tired yesterday that I didn't even noticed this amazing view!" Aichi exclaimed

" Are you excited to go back?" Kai ask

" Yeah! I wonder how everyone are doing..." Aichi said

Kai smiled as he looked over to Ibuki to see him sleeping.

 _" Thanks, Ibuki. At least we have a few clues as to why this is happening... Although we still have no clue as to where Blaster Blade is yet..."_ Kai thought

He turned to Aichi as he saw him looking at his Omni Lord emblem.

" Are you excited to tell them?" Kai ask

" Hm... Let's keep it a secret for now." Aichi replied

" I didn't know you're so mischievous. Oh well, fine." Kai said

Aichi kept the emblem in the bag he brought with him as they were landing soon. When they landed on the building roof, they went down to the room where the others were waiting.

" Oh, you're back!" Naoki greeted

" We're back." Aichi greeted

" What's with those two?" Kai ask, motioning to Gao and Tasuku

Aichi immediately went over to Tasuku.

" Tasuku-kun, what happened? Where's Jack?" Aichi ask

" Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord brought him to the future for maintenance in Star Dragon World... But I still haven't got any news until now... I'm worried about him and I can't even do anything other than sitting here and wait..." Tasuku replied

" Gao?" Kai ask

" Noboru, my best friend, he's... He was kidnapped by a Hundred Demon." Gao replied

" Huh?!"

" And how's the search going?" Ibuki ask

" We found the First Omni Lord, Second Omni Lord, Third Omni Lord, Fourth Omni Lord, Sixth Omni Lord but he's in the future, Drum and I." Count Dawn replied

" So all that's left is the Eighth... Who's the second?" Ibuki ask

" Now that I think about it... I don't care much about the others right now, but I heard the second was with us the whole time." Kai said

" It's me. Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai." Asmodai said

" HUH?!"

" Well... That's a surprise..." Aichi said

Suddenly, the emblems of all the other Omni Lords glowed as the characters also came out.

" Huh? There's an Omni Lord close by?" Drum ask

" But... We're in the sky, right...?" Naoki ask

" I don't know..." Drum replied

" True, it's close by and it's inside this room." Count Dawn said

" Huh?!"

" Are you sure you guys are not detecting each other?" Misaki ask

" No. Once we have identified each other, they usually won't glow unless there's another that hasn't been identified yet close by." Ziun replied

" And the signal is the strongest..." Asmodai said

" There!"

All of them pointed at Aichi.

" W-W-What's this?!" Aichi ask

" Now that I think about it... Where did that bag come from?" Miwa ask

" Uh... I guess I got busted..." Aichi muttered

After a few minutes of explanation...

" HUH?! YOU'RE THE TENTH OMNI LORD?!"

" It happened too suddenly... Anyway, all I know right now is that the emblem chose me and it's from this planet Cray, who got mixed up in the Omni Lord and Yamigedo mess by accident..." Aichi explained

" Then, Messiah World and Kagero World are..." Tasuku exclaimed

" All from Planet Cray." Kai said

" I'm still new to this, so... Please teach me everything you know..." Aichi said, bowing as his emblem glowed

He lifted up his head.

" Huh?"

" You're too formal." A voice said

" That voice is..." Ibuki exclaimed

" Uh oh..." The voice said

The emblem stopped glowing as Kai and Ibuki glared at Aichi.

" Busted... again...?" Aichi ask

" Yes." Both guys said

" That sounds awfully familiar..." Kamui said

" Come out." Aichi said

A sparkle came out of his emblem as Woksis emerged from it.

" Like I thought." Ibuki said

" What are you thinking, bringing him back with us?!" Kai ask

" Well... I felt that he was so pitiful, being left alone, so I asked if he wanted to join my deck." Aichi said

" He was persistent, so I gave up and joined him." Woksis said

" Besides, whatever evil power inside him is already gone anyway. So he's not a threat anymore." Aichi said

" You're too kind sometimes..." Kai sighed

Aichi laughed awkwardly.

" I'm going back to sleep if you don't mind." Woksis said

" Oh, sure." Aichi said

Woksis returned into the emblem as they sighed.

" So, what are you going to do? Woksis can't join your deck because of the world difference, right?" Ibuki ask

" About that, my emblem made a deck specially to support him and his abilities." Aichi replied

" Huh?!"

" I was surprised too. Who knew it could do that." Aichi said

" No. Maybe it used your power and your resolve and formed it. After all, an emblem can't work if the user doesn't use it. You used yours unconsciously." Count Dawn said

" Heh... There's this sort of thing, huh..." Aichi said

An alarm suddenly rang.

" There's a Hundred Demon nearby! It's attacking the city!" Tasuku exclaimed

" I'll go! You guys just stay here and rest!" Aichi said

" Aichi, no!" Kai exclaimed and grabbed his wrist

" What are you thinking?! If the enemy finds out that you're an Omni Lord, they'll get bent on capturing you and don't forget, you're already the first target on their list!" Ibuki said

" But..."

" No buts! Now, stay here and wait!" Kai said

Kai ran out of the room as he got to the destination. After waiting for a few minutes, Aichi couldn't help but worry as he stood up and hurriedly ran out of the room.

" Aichi!"

" We have to get him back here!" Naoki said

" It's too late. He teleported himself to the place using his emblem. We need to catch up with him by getting to the destination itself." Count Dawn said

" About that... I have an idea." Ren said

Naoki and the others just stared at him with a mixed look while Tasuku and the others just blinked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi had arrived at where Kai was as he saw him defeating another Hundred Demon.

" Toshiki-kun!"

" Aichi!"

" I'm here to help!" Aichi said

" That's reckless and... You called me 'Toshiki-kun'..." Kai said

" Well, of course... Because..." Aichi said, looking down and blushing

" Y-Yeah..." Kai said, blushing slightly as well

" There he is! Get him!" Ges Shido ordered

The Hundred Demons charged at them as Aichi got out his staff.

" You idiot!" Kai exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Overlord is helping me! If you materialize something out of a card like that..." Kai exclaimed

" Uh oh..."

" He's able to materialize cards?" Ges Shido ask

" Then he's probably..." Sophia said

" Sophia?"

" Now I know what kind of power Ikazuchi-sama was feeling. All the more we should capture him as soon as possible." Sophia said

She activated her Disaster Force but a sudden rumbling of the ground put everything to a halt. They all looked over to a shadow that was above them as Aichi and Kai could feel their jaws dropping. A giant robot was there... with Ren on top, laughing like a maniac... In their view.

" Feast your eyes on the ultimate robot ever materialized out of my Psyqualia! I'm going to crush everything single one of you!" Ren laughed

" This isn't a game, Ren! Call it back at once!" Kai shouted

" I'll destroy every single house here if I have to!" Ren laughed

" You're crazy! You're going to crush us too, you idiot!" Kai shouted

~ At the base~

Tasuku and the others also allowed their jaws to drop while Naoki and the others just sighed.

" The usual antics of Ren Suzugamori..." Misaki sighed

" He's officially lost his mind..." Naoki sighed

" He lost it a _long_ time ago..." Miwa sighed

" Leon..."

" I got it..." Leon sighed

He activated his Psyqualia and returned the robot back into its card. Ren fell off the robot and hit the ground on his bottom. Kai and Aichi went up to him and they looked _very_ angry. For one, Ren almost _destroyed_ a whole line of houses and two, he almost killed them in the process.

" Uh... It was just a game...?" Ren ask

And he got beaten up by the both of them. While Ren remained beaten up on the ground with Kai reprimanding him, Sophia launched an arrow at him as Aichi took notice and pushed Kai out of the way. He was hit by the arrow on his right shoulder as it disappeared since it was a card in the first place. Aichi held his shoulder in pain.

" Aichi!"

" W-What should we do, Sophia?!" Ges Shido ask

" Don't worry. He won't die from that minor wound. Now all we need to do is go." Sophia said

" I won't let you!" Kai said

" Aichi!"

It was Naoki and the others.

" Ishida! Take care of Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Yeah! You come up too!" Naoki shouted

" We won't let you get away." Sophia said

She shot her arrow again but something destroyed it. It was a mechinal-like dragon.

" That's... Big Bang Knuckle Buster?!" Kai exclaimed

" Ishida did it." Ren said

Kai glared at Ren as he looked away.

" Naoki, what did you do?!" Misaki exclaimed

" I don't know... I just wanted to protect them and Big Bang Knuckle talked to me..." Naoki replied

" That means..." Tasuku exclaimed

Big Bang roared as Sophia and Ges Shido teleported away. It then reverted back to a sparkle and to Naoki.

" Big Bang Knuckle Buster..." Naoki said

A deck appeared with a core deck case as it landed on Naoki's hand.

" As I thought! It's a Buddyfight deck!" Tasuku exclaimed

" Huh?!"

Kai and Ren got back up to the base with Aichi as Kai laid him down.

" Aichi, talk to me. Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah... It's just a small wound..." Aichi replied

Aichi removed his hand as they saw that it'd recovered.

" It seems that after I awakened the emblem, I received healing powers... So, I'm fine now. Besides that, it's great that you got a deck for yourself, Ishida-san." Aichi said

" Yeah, but... How did this happen...?" Naoki muttered

" Not sure, but somehow, your decks were duplicated and changed to Buddyfight decks. It's what similarly happened with Kai-san." Tasuku said

" Is it because of my emblem? If it is, then that means that your deck also came from Cray..." Aichi said

" Well, yeah... It did came from there..." Naoki said

" All Vanguard decks and the units inside all came from there." Kai said

" Really? I didn't know that..." Aichi said

" Now that I think about it... Where's your crew? I didn't see them when you guys arrived." Miwa said

" Oh, that..." Leon said

" We kind of sneaked out when we did that." Ren said

" You bet they did." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Asaka, Tetsu, Jillian and Sharlene.

" Oh, Asaka and Tetsu!" Ren greeted

" Jillian, Sharlene!" Leon exclaimed

" How did you guys find us?" Ren ask

" We saw Kai on tv and then we asked around which led us to here." Tetsu said

" But we're in the sky... How did you guys come up here?" Leon ask

" Well..." Jillian said

" We were worried about Leon-sama and then these two came out of our decks." Sharlene explained

When they parted for Leon to see, he was surprised to see two chibi Genovious...

" G-Genovious?!" Leon exclaimed

" Wow!" They turned to see Ren

He was looking at a chibi Luquier and a chibi Amon.

" These two are so cute! But how did they come out?" Ren ask

" I don't know... They just came out..." Asaka replied

" Heh..."

Aichi looked at his emblem as he pondered about it. Suddenly, a light flashed around the room and when they opened their eyes... And they couldn't believe their eyes either...

" Yay! Blaster Dark is here!" Ren cheered

" Tetra-burst Dragon..." Leon exclaimed

" CEO Yggdrasil..." Misaki exclaimed

" Mega-flare..." Kamui exclaimed

" Pain Laser Dragon..." Miwa exclaimed

" Everyone is here..." Kai exclaimed

" Overlord! Hurry up and come out! We haven't hung out in awhile!" Pain Laser said

" Shut up! And don't get so chummy with me!" Overlord said

" They really take after our personalities, right, Kai?" Miwa ask

" Hmph."

" Um... What's going on here...?" Zanya ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied, sweat dropping

" Oh! If it's like this, then... Let us join too! Buddy Police Youth!" Naoki said

" It's not something you can just join. Even if you have a Buddy, you'll have to prove to us your ability." Tasuku said

" Prove our ability, huh... Okay! I'll buddyfight any one of you!" Naoki said

Misaki just tapped his head.

" First, get used to the rules!" Misaki said

" Yes..."

Sweat drop...

" But I can't..." Tasuku said

" Tasuku-kun..." Aichi said

There was suddenly a voice outside as Tasuku and Gao went to check it out. After they came back, Tasuku looked a little disappointed.

" Tasuku-kun?" Aichi ask

" It's Jack. Paruko-san said that he'd sent a transmission from the future. I-" He was paused by Count Dawn

" We don't want to risk anything right now. For now, just stay put." Count Dawn said

" But Jack is still alive!" Tasuku said

" Be calm, Tasuku." Count Dawn said

Tasuku stopped his persuasion at that. Aichi just glanced over to him.

" Alright! I'm gonna ace these rules by tomorrow! Let's go back to our rooms!" Naoki said

" Hey, wait for us, Ishida-senpai!" Kamui exclaimed

" Ishida!"

Misaki and the others ran after him. Kai sighed.

" Thanks for giving us rooms to stay in here, Count Dawn." Kai thanked

" No problem. It doesn't look like they want to leave anytime soon too." Count Dawn said

" Yeah."

Aichi led Tasuku back to his room as Kai followed. Aichi was making dinner while Kai was looking through his Vanguard deck, constantly glancing over to Aichi.

" Kai-san..." Tasuku called

Kai turned to him and blinked.

" You like Brother?" Tasuku ask

Not really expecting the question to pop out of nowhere, Kai dropped his cards while Aichi almost dropped his knife.

" W-Well..." Kai muttered, picking up his cards

" What about Brother?" Tasuku ask

" U-U-Uh..." Aichi stuttered

Tasuku smiled as he looked back at the message he just received.

 _" I'll leave Brother in your hands, Kai-san. I promise I'll come back home safely with Jack..."_ Tasuku thought

After dinner, Aichi and Kai were watching the television as Tasuku sneaked out of the room. However, it didn't go unnoticed by both boys. Tasuku arrived at Aibo Academy fighting stage where he was greeted by Sophia, stating that she can provide the energy Takochu's spaceship needed to go to the future. Paruko wanted to go with them as Takochu got the spaceship to appear. Tasuku was about to enter when a voice stopped him.

" Tasuku-kun!" It was Aichi and Kai

" Brother! Kai-san!"

" You're really going?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I have to meet Jack again, no matter what!" Tasuku said

Aichi smiled as he kissed Tasuku's forehead.

" Then come back home safely with Jack. I'll be waiting for you." Aichi said

" Yes!"

Tasuku ran into the spaceship as Aichi and Kai waved him off. The spaceship flew off as Aichi leaned on Kai's chest when he pushed his head onto it.

" You think he'll be fine?" Aichi ask

" Don't worry. He's strong and he's your little brother after all." Kai replied

" Yeah... I hope so..." Aichi muttered

Kai held him tighter.

" And besides, what do you mean by that?" Aichi ask

" He's troublesome like you and he gets into trouble a lot like you too." Kai replied

Aichi pouted as he pushed Kai away and walked back to his room while still fuming.

" W-Wait, Aichi! I was just kidding!" Kai exclaimed

And so... The night slowly passed. The next day, they watched Paruko's broadcast from the distant future as Tasuku managed to win against Gratos and they made it back to the past safely thanks to the Disaster Force.

" I'm back." Tasuku greeted

" Welcome back. I believed you could do it." Aichi said

" Thank you very much." Tasuku said

" You too, Jack." Aichi said

" I'm back." Jack greeted

" Alright! Now that everything is back to normal, let's celebrate!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

They were about to walk out of the room when Aichi sensed something.

" I sense some strong energy from another residential area. Could it be an Omni Lord?" Aichi ask

" Is it Grangadez?" Count Dawn ask

" I don't know but compared to the power levels of all the Omni Lords present here... It's power level is higher than all of you." Aichi replied

" Then no doubt about it, it's Grangadez." Count Dawn said

A screen appeared as they saw Kiri reverting Grangadez back to a card and had to Buddyfight to awaken Grangadez. Rouga managed to win and Grangadez joined their team to seal Yamigedo.

" Now, we can breathe easy and celebrate. Three days from now, we'll have an Omni Lord assembly. Since we need to settle on these people who wants us to recruit them. We'll settle the recruitment by tomorrow." Count Dawn said

" Alright! I'll make sure I win this thing!" Naoki said

" Ibuki, you're not joining?" Kai ask

" How? I haven't got a deck yet. All I've got right now is Neon Messiah." Ibuki said

" Then, use this." Aichi said

Ibuki took the deck as he gasped.

" This is..."

" You look like a better user and besides, he seems to like you." Aichi said

" Well, I'll use this for now. There's nothing to worry about now anyway." Ibuki said

" Yeah!"

They went for their celebration after that and took some rest, knowing the next day would be the most hectic one yet...

~ The next day~

They went to the Aibo Academy fighting stage as Naoki was up first.

" So, who will be willing to challenge him?" Count Dawn ask

" We made an agreement to sit out..." Aichi replied

" Why?" Gao ask

" Because we've lost to Kai numerous times and Aichi's luck abilities with the cards are going to make our heads spin..." Miwa said

" Actually, both are world-class champions for Vanguard... They've really beaten us quite a lot..." Kamui whispered to Tasuku

" W-World-class...?" Tasuku exclaimed

" Yeah. When it comes to lucky draws, those two are one of the unbeatable ones." Kamui said

" I-I see..."

He looked over to Gao.

 _" We've got one lucky draw guy here too..."_ Tasuku thought

" I'll challenge him." A voice said

" Oh, it's you. Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova or known as Enma Ban in your human form." Count Dawn said

" Yeah."

He went up to the stage opposite Naoki.

" Your name is Enma Ban, huh?! Alright! I'll beat you up!" Naoki said

" Just try to!" Enma said

" Both fighters, please luminize!" Aichi announced

" It's all the rage with the youngsters that are totally now! Luminize! Enma Alliance!"

" Uh... Luminize, huh... Alright! If you can do the impossible, logic goes by the wayside! If you can get past pride, the limit backs off! That's the way a man lives! Luminize! Manly Big Bang Army!"

" Let the match begin!"

" Raise the flag!"

" Ancient World!"

" Narukami World!"

" Come at me with your best shot!" Enma said

" You too!" Naoki said

Both looked at each other with a flame surrounding them. Aichi sweat dropped.

" Will it okay...?" Aichi muttered

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update! It's the battle of the manly men! (And battle of the same voice actor)... Who will win?! Find out in the next chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! What is going to happen at this chapter?! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Paruko suddenly warped to the stage as Aichi went back to Kai.

" Warp successful! Whenever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be here! Oh? Seems like the fight has already started! And it's the Hundred Demons Hunter versus... Uh... Another beginner?" Paruko ask

" I'm Naoki Ishida!" Naoki said

" Yes! And it seems the first move goes to the Hundred Demons Hunter!" Paruko announced

" Charge and draw! I equip Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao! And now I attack you!" Enma declared

Naoki took two damage and it was end of move.

" The second move goes to Naoki Ishida! Your move!" Paruko announced

" Draw! Charge and draw! Man... I can't equip anything with this deck case on my hand..." Naoki said

" Imagine it, Naoki." Big Bang said

" Imagine?" Naoki ask

" What you want it to look like." Big Bang replied

Naoki nodded as he imagined what he wanted his deck case to become as it became a glove with the core on the back of it.

" Woah, cool! Now I can fight! I'm gonna charge at him full force! I call Brawler, Wildclock Dragon to the right and Brawler, Wildfist Dragon to the left! I equip Narukami Sword of Lightning!" Naoki declared

" Come at me!" Enma said

" I'm gonna attack you first!" Naoki declared

" I cast! Manliness Spirit Shield!" Enma declared

" Wildclock and Wildfist! Attack the fighter!" Naoki declared

Enma took three damage as it was Naoki's move end.

" Draw! Charge and draw! I cast Rise and Fall of Dragons! I buddy call Dragon Kid, Ricky to the right! And now I call Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King to the left! Ricky, attack Wildclock!" Enma declared

Wildclock was destroyed as Enma continued.

" Gang the King! Attack the fighter!" Enma declared

Naoki was dealt five damage as he saw Enma preparing his attack.

" Wildfist! Move to the center!" Naoki declared

Wildfist moved to the center as he took the attack and it was the end of Enma's move.

" Draw! Charge and draw! I'll finish it this turn!" Naoki said

 _" Hm... Gang the King has a lifelink of two, however... Dragon Kid, Ricky has link cut and lifelink of one... He used two lives just to increase his gauge too... That leaves him with... 6 life!"_ Naoki thought

" I buddy call to the center! Scorching soul! Smash everything with your steel fists! Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster!" Naoki declared

" There it is! His Buddy Monster has appeared! I'll use my Takoscope to check and check! Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster. Size 3. Thunder Dragon. He has a critical of 3. Power is 6000 and defense is 3000. He has two abilities and the Move ability that applies when you Legion." Paruko announced

Naoki pulled out the top four cards of his deck.

" I'm gonna pack my fist with these two souls! Fill me up and tremble! Make him surrender! Seek mate!" Naoki declared

" King of striking who cuts through the air at a high speed! Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster! Legion! They get an extra critical and I get to attack all your monsters on the field! Attack all of them, Legion!" Naoki declared

Big Bang Knuckle and Slash attacked Gang the King first.

" Link Cut!" Ricky declared

He was then attacked by the two dragons as Enma received one lifelink before getting hit by the two dragons.

" This is amazing! The Hundred Demons Hunter has been backed to the corner with 1 life! But, with Legion at the center, Naoki Ishida can't attack with his weapon! Is this the end?!" Paruko announced

" No, not yet. Second ability activate! When my move is about to end, as long as I have Narukami Sword of Lightning equipped, these guys have Double Attack!" Naoki declared

" What?!"

" Stand by, Legion!" Naoki declared

" To think, just that one weapon changed the whole outcome of the match." Ren said

" No, it's not over yet." Leon said

" Go! Legion Mach Attack!" Naoki declared

Enma's life went down to 0.

" Sorry, boy. But it's not over yet! I pay 3 gauge and call to the center! Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova! When my life is about to hit zero, I pay 3 gauge and discard everything I have to recover one life point. And now it's my move." Enma said

" See. One card changes everything." Leon said

" Hm... Interesting." Ren said

" Draw! Charge and draw! It's time to show the determination of my underling! I pay 2 gauge to return Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky to my hand! And now I call to the right!" Enma declared

" I'm the evolved version of Dragon Kid, Ricky, kii! Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky is here, kii! Big bro! Fighting Spirit, kii!" Ricky said

" Alright! Here comes my Penetrate Attack!" Enma said

" Legion! Move to the right!" Naoki declared

" What?!"

" I see. He used the Move ability to prevent a Penetrate Attack which reduced the damage to a minimum so that his life points won't go down that easily. But... Burn Nova doesn't go down that easily." Aichi said

" Double Attack!"

" I cast! Thunder Dragon Shield!" Naoki declared

" Triple Attack!"

Naoki received two damage as Ricky dealt another one more damage which left him with two life.

" Amazing! He held up against four attacks! Now that's what I call a comeback!" Paruko announced

" My move, right? Draw! Charge and draw! Legion! Move to the center! I call Wildfist and Wildclock once more! Wildclock! Attack Ricky!" Naoki declared

Ricky was destroyed.

" Ricky!"

" Wildfist! Attack Burn Nova!" Naoki declared

" I cast! Manliness Spirit Shield!" Enma declared

" Stand by, Legion! Attack Burn Nova!" Naoki declared

" But my defence is above their power!" Enma exclaimed

" No! Legion is a combined attack! They share their attack powers! So... My total attacking power is 11000!" Naoki said

" What?!"

Burn Nova was destroyed as Enma was back to his original position.

" Double Attack!" Naoki declared

Enma's life went down to 0 as the game ended.

 _" Game End. Winner, Naoki Ishida."_

" Alright! I did it!" Naoki cheered

" That was a great game." Enma said, putting out his hand

" Yeah!" Naoki shook his hand

" Amazing..." Kamui exclaimed

" I guess it's my turn." Misaki said

" Good luck, Misaki-san." Aichi said

" Yeah, thank you. So who's my opponent?" Misaki ask

" It's me, yo!" Tetsuya replied

" We're not gonna hold back." Asmodai said

" I was hoping that you wouldn't." Misaki said

" Uh... Now I got some information from Count Dawn. Battling Tetsuya is another beginner, Misaki Tokura! Now, both fighters, please luminize!" Paruko announced

" Today and tomorrow, I'll be dancing with the demons! Luminize! Twin Devils, yo!"

 _" I've never used this deck before in both Vanguard and Buddyfight but... Since I'm battling him, I can still try it out... Father, Mother... Watch me."_ Misaki thought

Her deck case turned into a heart shaped key, the same as her pendant as the core was at the center.

" Spin your dreams and hopes! Weave the future! Luminize! Goddess of Prophecies!"

" Raise the flag!"

" Magic World, yo!"

" Oracle Think Tank World!"

" One after another! New worlds are introduced to us! I wonder what abilities it has! First move goes to Tetsuya! Your move!" Paruko announced

" Charge and draw! I call Gaap to the left, yo! Attack the fighter, yo!" Tetsuya declared

Misaki was dealt one damage and it was her move.

" Draw! Charge and draw! I call Hexagonal Magus to the right and Rhombus Magus to the left! I set Prophecy Field! With its ability, I get to look at the top card of my deck and put it back on top." Misaki declared

" That's all?" Paruko ask

" Just by looking at the top card, Tokura can do more than just attacking." Kai said

" I can tell. It might even be game changing." Aichi said

" Haxgonal Magus, attack the fighter!" Misaki declared

Tetsuya received three damage.

" Rhombus Magus, attack! Her ability! If I declare the correct card at the top, she gains an extra 5000 attacking power!" Misaki declared

" What?!"

" And just so you know, I saw it from the beginning. A size 0 monster, Paisley Magus." Misaki declared

Tetsuya was dealt another 2 damage as Misaki's move ended.

" Amazing! Just by declaring the top card, she was able to deal major damage!" Paruko announced

" Wow... She reduced Tetsuya's life to 5 in that one instant..." Gao exclaimed

" Draw! Charge and draw! I buddy call Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center, yo! I call Selle to the right, yo! Gaap, attack Rhombus Magus, yo!" Tetsuya declared

Rhombus Magus was destroyed.

" Asmodai, Selle! Attack the fighter, yo!" Tetsuya declared

Misaki was dealt four damage and that was the end of her move.

" Draw! Charge and draw! I call Semilunar Magus to the left and Rhombus Magus to the center! Link Attack on Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai! With Prophecy Field, I was able to look at the top card. I declare... Pentagonal Magus, a size 3 monster. With this, Rhombus Magus gets another extra 5000 power." Misaki declared

" Ability activate! I discard two cards and pay one gauge, yo! Asmodai can stay on the field, yo!" Tetsuya declared

" And here's my counter attack!" Asmodai said

Rhombus Magus was destroyed.

" Huh? I wonder why she's wasting so much attacks on one monster? Semilunar and Hexagonal are enough." Sharlene said

" That's true but she's onto something... I can tell. She's..." Aichi said

" Draw! Charge and draw! Asmodai, once more, yo! Attack the fighter, yo!" Tetsuya declared

" Just looking at the top card allows me to do more than attacking..." Misaki said, showing a card, " Octagon Magus. If I declare the correct top card, I can nullify your attack. It's the same card. Pentagonal Magus."

Octagon Magus blocked the attack as Misaki was dealt two damage from Gaap and Selle. It was now her move.

" Draw! Charge and draw! I activate Hexagonal Magus's ability! If I have 4 or lesser life, she goes into a size 3 monster's Soul. And, you should know what I drew just now." Misaki said

" Pentagonal Magus..." Zanya exclaimed

" Break Ride! I buddy call to the center! Goddess of prophecy... Weave the future! Activating the ability given to Pentagonal from Hexagonal! I look at the top three cards of my deck and put them however I want at the top. First, Semilunar's ability. If I declare the correct top card, I get to draw that card and one more card. I declare... Shield of the Goddess! A shield card." Misaki declared

Misaki showed the card and drew another along with it.

" Her hand size increased!" Jillian exclaimed

" That's right. Probably, Misaki-san was waiting for this moment. That's why she purposely used all three monsters to attack Asmodai on the last move." Aichi said

" You can do that too?!" Asaka exclaimed

" Yeah."

" Now, let's see what her buddy monster can do! Let's use my Takoscope to check and check! Pentagonal Magus. Size 3. Magus type. She has a critical of 3. Power is 5000 and defense is 6000! She has Soulguard, Double Attack and one ability!" Paruko announced

" Ability activate! If I declare the correct top card, Pentagonal Magus gets an extra critical, extra 5000 power and Penetrate! I declare... A size 1 monster! Circle Magus!" Misaki declared

She took the top card and showed it to Tetsuya. It was indeed Circle Magus as she placed it back on the top.

" Attack the fighter, Pentagonal Magus!" Misaki declared

" Tetsuya receives four damage from the extra critical and Penetrate!" Paruko announced

" Not yet, yo! I activate Asmodai's ability, yo!" Tetsuya declared

" But it's already over. Double Attack! Penetrate Attack once more at the center!" Misaki declared

Tetsuya's life went down to 0 and Misaki won the match.

" Wow! The beginners are winning against our Buddy Police Youth! Just how powerful are they?!" Paruko announced

" We're not Vanguard Asia Champions for nothing!" Kamui said

" So that's why..." Aichi muttered

" And we still have to face the rest, huh..." Tasuku said

" Somehow... I don't feel like it anymore..." Zanya said

Misaki came back as Kamui high fived with her.

" Good job, Misaki-san! Since I'm the next one, let's show what Team Q4 is made of!" Kamui said

" Yeah."

" Team... Q4...?" Aichi muttered

Kai looked over to him.

" What is it?" Kai ask

" N-No... It's nothing..." Aichi replied

 _" Team Q4... Why does it sound so familiar...?"_ Aichi thought

" The great me is next! Who's gonna challenge me?!" Kamui ask

" That'll be me." Count Dawn said

" Alright! Looking forward to it!" Kamui said

They went up the stage after that.

" Now, both fighters, please luminize!" Paruko announced

" Bask in the brilliance of the Dawn messages of justice! Luminize! Dawn Army!"

" Alright! First... Uh... Imagine it, right?" Kamui wondered

A mechanical like hand appeared with the core on the palm as Kamui looked over to it.

" Cool! Now to luminize! Use your ferocious attacks to protect your home planet! Luminize! Ultimate Infinite Stand!"

" He really needs to work on the usage of his words..." Misaki sighed

" So after him is me?" Miwa ask

" Yeah."

" Then there's Ibuki, Ren and Leon left... Are the others joining?" Kai ask

" I'll join if Ren-sama is." Asaka said

" Us too." Jillian said

" I'll sit out on this one." Tetsu said

" Okay."

" 7 more to go... There's only Gao-kun, Zanya-kun and Tasuku-kun left... How are we going to settle the last four?" Aichi ask

" Well, we did promised to sit out, so..." Kai said

" We'll think about it after that." Tasuku said

" Okay."

They went back to watching the match.

" Let's Buddyfight!"

" Raise the flag!"

" Legend World!"

" Nova Grappler World!"

" I'll start first. Charge and draw. I call Divine Stallion, Pegasus to the center! Attack the fighter." Count Dawn declared

Kamui took two damage after that.

" Now it's Kamui's turn! What does his deck do?!" Paruko announced

" Draw! Charge and draw! I call Cat Butler to the left and Tankraizer to the center! Cat Butler, attack Pegasus!" Kamui declared

Pegasus was destroyed.

" Now, Tankraizer! Attack the fighter!" Kamui declared

Count Dawn was dealt two damage after that and it was the end of Kamui's move.

" If that's all, then I'll finish it this turn." Count Dawn said

" Come at me with your best shot!" Kamui said

" Draw! Charge and draw! I buddy call myself to the left. I call Wolfman, Gutz to the center and Clear to the right. I cast! Decree of Dullahan! For this turn, all my monsters get Double Attack. I'll attack the center first." Count Dawn declared

Count Dawn destroyed Tankraizer before hitting Kamui with his attack, giving him one damage.

" Clear, you're up next." Count Dawn declared

Kamui was hit again with Double Attack and he was left with one life point.

" What are you doing, Kamui?!" Naoki shouted

" Don't worry, Senpai! I know what I'm doing!" Kamui shouted

" Gutz, finish off the fighter!" Count Dawn declared

" I cast! Raizer Shield!" Kamui declared

" And he regains one life point back!" Paruko announced

" Majority Knock!"

" I cast! Come, Shieldraizer! Quintet Wall!" Kamui declared

" Q-Q-Q-Quintet Wall?! What's that?!" Paruko exclaimed

" I block the attack with the top five cards of my deck! If the defence is higher than your attack power, that means it's successful!" Kamui declared

And true to his words, the defence was over Gutz's attack power. It was the move end for Count Dawn.

" Draw! Charge and draw! Time to finish this! A flash of light that pierces the darkness of space! The great Kamui buddy calls to the center! Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare!" Kamui declared

" There it is! It's his Buddy Monster! Time to use my Takoscope to check and check! Ultimate Raizer, Mega-flare. Size 3. Battleroid. He has a critical of 3. Power is 6000 and defence is 3000. He has two abilities when you Legion." Paruko announced

" Here I go! The great Kamui's seek mate!" Kamui declared

He took the top fours cards and threw one towards Mega-flare.

" Blue light of a star born in the darkness of space! Magma breathed in and out by a pulsating scarlet star! Explosive descent! Mega-super-ultra-special power! Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare! The great Kamui's Legion!" Kamui declared

" There it is! His Legion!" Paruko announced

" Cat Butler retires and gives an ability to Legion! Next, I call two Dual-flare to the left and right positions! My right Dual-flare attacks Night Witch, Clear!" Kamui declared

Clear was destroyed.

" Next! My left Dual-flare attacks Gutz!" Kamui declared

Gutz was also destroyed.

" And now, Legion attacks! I activate his first ability! When they're attacking and both the left and right positions are resting, they gain an extra critical!" Kamui declared

" I cast! The Holy Grail!" Count Dawn declared

" I'm not done yet!" Kamui said

" What?!"

" There are units that are attached to Legion. After Legion attacks, both of my Dual-flare stands and get an extra 5000 power! And since the attack didn't hit, the ability that Cat Butler gave activates! I stand Legion once more!" Kamui declared

" What?!"

" That's six attacks with an increase in power! Even Decree of Dullahan can't get that kind of power!" Paruko exclaimed

" My left Dual-flare attacks again!" Kamui declared

Count Dawn was life point decreased by two.

" My right Dual-flare attacks!" Kamui declared

The attack hit and his life points decreased by two again.

" And now... Legion attacks!" Kamui declared

Count Dawn was dealt four damage.

" But Count Dawn managed to hold on with one life point! Without anymore monsters to attack with, it seems that Kamui's turn will end here!" Paruko announced

" Wrong! Second ability for Legion activates! When their attack hits, I get to stand one monster in the field! Stand up, Dual-flare!" Kamui declared

" What?!"

" Once more... Attack the fighter!" Kamui declared

Count Dawn's life went down to 0 and Kamui had won.

" Amazing! He surpassed Decree of Dullahan with seven amazing attacks! I've never seen so many attacks before!" Paruko announced

" I won it like I said I would!" Kamui said

" Good job, Kamui!" Naoki said

" So who's up next?" Misaki ask

" It's supposed to be Miwa but we decided to let Ren and Leon challenge each other." Kai replied

" Besides, both are plenty strong and I don't think you guys would want to experience it." Miwa said

" He's right..." Zanya said

" Now, go." Aichi said

" Yes~!"

Leon nodded.

" Uh... Once again, Count Dawn told me that two beginners are going to challenge each other. Now let's welcome Ren Suzugamori and Leon Souryu!" Paruko announced

" Hello~!"

" Hmph."

" Now, both fighters, please luminize!" Paruko announced

" Use your rage to bring the battle to an end! Luminize! Raging Dragon Assault!"

" Perfect. I had a score to settle when we last battled with these decks. Endless assaults from the army ruling the seven seas! Enemies will bow down before their superior dragon! Assault of the Marine Dragon!"

Ren's deck case turned into a sword like Blaster Dark's with the core at the helm while Leon's deck case turned into a mini dragon made out of water and the core was at the center.

" Let's Buddyfight!"

" Raise the flag!"

" Shadow Paladin World!"

" Aqua Force World!"

" Another two new worlds! Just what power they contain?! We'll find out in this fight! First move goes to Ren Suzugamori, your move!" Paruko announced

" Charge and draw! I call Tartu to the center! Her ability. When she enters the field, I get to superior call a size 1 or less monster from the deck. I superior call Doreen to the left. Attack the fighter, both of you!" Ren declared

Leon took three damage and it was the end of Ren's move.

" Draw! Charge and draw! I set Field of Water! It allows me to add an extra field to call a monster to, however, it won't be able to attack or be attacked. I call Tidal Assault into it." Leon declared

" What's the use of it if it can't attack?" Paruko ask

" Don't worry. Aqua Force isn't that weak. I call Diamantes to the left, Trans-core Dragon to the right and Wheel Assault to the center! Diamantes attacks the center! When attacking, he gets an extra 2000 power!" Leon declared

Ren received two damage.

" Now, Diamantes's ability. I get to use him to switch positions with Tidal Assault!" Leon declared

" He switched positions!" Paruko exclaimed

" That's what Aqua Force is about. Multiple non-stop attacks on their enemies. Tidal Assault, attack Doreen!" Leon declared

" I cast! Shadow Shield!" Ren declared, he regained one life point back

" Then... Tidal Assault stands! However, he gets minus 5000 power. All of you! Do a link attack on the fighter!" Leon declared

Ren was dealt six damage and it was Leon's move end.

" Amazing... Ren's hanging on with 3 life points left." Naoki exclaimed

" Well, both are world class fighters after all. It's no surprise for them to be able to master this easily. The thing about this match is that we don't know who'll win, no matter how you look at it." Ibuki said

" You're right." Kai said

" Huh? Brother Aichi's taking a long time... The toilet is not far, right?" Kamui ask

Aichi had gone to the toilet after the fight had started and it was already ten minutes.

" I'll go check on him." Tasuku said

" Me too." Kai said

Suddenly, Aichi came back with his bangs covering his eyes.

" Brother! What took you so long?" Tasuku ask

" Destroy..." Aichi muttered

" Brother?" Tasuku ask

" Wait, Tasuku!" Kai shouted, pulling Tasuku back

Aichi took out his emblem as it glowed darkly.

" Destroy all who stands in Void-sama's way." Aichi said, lifting up his head to reveal blank eyes

They all gasped.

" Did he say Void?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Aichi-san! What's wrong?!" Gao ask

" Void... Void is somehow controlling him!" Kai exclaimed

" What?!"

" I see! Then, our memory loss is caused by Void!" Miwa exclaimed

" Are you there, Void?! Show your face!" Kai shouted

Black mist appeared and circled around Aichi's body.

" What do you think of my present to you? It's a perfect revenge plan, don't you agree?" Void ask

" Aichi! Snap out of it!" Kai shouted

The emblem floated beside him as he took out a card that materialized into a sword. He charged at Kai.

" Future Force, activate!"

Tasuku intercepted with Asteroid.

" Brother! Wake up! Don't let it take over you!" Tasuku shouted

Aichi charged at him again as both him and Kai was flung to the fight stage.

" Kai! Tasuku!"

" Sendou?!"

" Brother! You have to snap out of it!" Tasuku shouted

" Void! Give Aichi back!" Kai shouted

" No. Everything was planned from the beginning. His immense hatred towards every single one of you will bring out the mass chaos I desire." Void said

" You were the one who caused it! Where's Blaster Blade?!" Kai ask

" You think it'll be that easy to make me spill it out? Not really, don't you think? Attack them!" Void ordered

Aichi raised his sword as Tasuku blocked him with his sword.

" Isn't there any way to bring him back to normal?!" Tasuku ask

While Kai was still thinking, Ren nodded towards Leon as they activated their Psyqualia. Aichi was surrounded by a dome as it sparked.

" He's resisting..." Leon winced

" Kai! You have to snap him out of it!" Ren shouted

Kai nodded as he ran into the dome. Aichi saw him as he charged at him. Kai dodged the sword and grabbed Aichi's arm to pull him in and kiised him on his lips. Aichi's eyes returned to normal as Kai released his kiss.

" Toshiki... kun...?" Aichi ask

Kai nodded as Aichi smiled and fainted while Kai caught him. The dome disappeared as Kai carried Aichi up.

" Is he alright?!" Tasuku ask

" Yeah."

They looked to see that Void was gone as they went back to the spectator stands and Kai leaned Aichi on one of the pillars. Aichi slowly opened his eyes as he looked around.

" Toshiki-kun... Tasuku-kun... Everyone, what's wrong?" Aichi ask

Tasuku hugged him as Aichi got startled at the sudden action.

" Tasuku-kun?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing, Aichi. You just woke up from a bad dream." Kai replied

" A bad dream?" Aichi ask

Kai nodded as he helped him to stand up after Tasuku released him.

" Are you feeling alright?" Ibuki ask

" Yes. I'm just a little tired for some reason." Aichi replied

" The fight just started. You're just in time for Ren's move." Kai said

" I see."

" Uh... I don't know what just happened but it's now Ren's move!" Paruko announced

" Draw. Charge and draw. Hm... After using Psyqualia, I'm too tired... Let's finish it this turn. I set Raging Field. With this, all the monsters in my hand are now size 0. Are you ready?" Ren ask

Leon braced himself for Ren's assault.

" Two sides of the same coins, both good and evil resides within your blade! Buddy call to the right! Blaster Dark Revenger!" Ren declared

Aichi gasped.

" Blaster... Dark..." Aichi muttered

He clenched his head as Kai went to support him.

" What's wrong?!" Kai ask

" My head hurts..." Aichi replied

" Blaster Dark is the opposite of Blaster Blade. They look similar and his memories are jumbling because of it. Like I thought, the trigger to bring his memories back is Blaster Blade." Ibuki said

" Aichi, are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yes... It's going away at least..." Aichi replied

" That's good." Kai said

He helped him up as he made sure Aichi could stand before going back to watching the fight again. Aichi then glanced around to the people around him before thinking back to something.

 _" That image that I just saw... 'He will fulfill the duty to lure the fighters here and serve me, Void. That is his mission.'... My mission? Who exactly am I...? Lure the fighters...? Then... What'll become of Toshiki-kun and Tasuku-kun?"_ Aichi thought

" Aichi? Is something the matter?" Kai ask

" Oh, no! It's nothing!" Aichi replied

" Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" That's good." Kai said

Aichi leaned closer to him as Kai said nothing but circled his arm around his waist.

" No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. So there's nothing to be afraid of, okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

 _" Maybe we can be together again, Aichi... Your memories might be slowly coming back... If that's true, then the Aichi I know will come back again. But when that happens... What'll happen to Tasuku, who grew up with no parents? Just like me... What will you say when you regain your memories? Whatever the case, I'll supports your decisions and stay by your side forever, Aichi..."_ Kai thought, tightening his grip on Aichi's waist

Tasuku glanced towards them as he thought back to when he had hugged Aichi.

 _" I don't want to lose him... These few months I spent with him had drawn me towards him... He's like a real big brother to me and if he regains his memories, he might go back to being who he once was... I don't want that to happen. It might sound selfish but it's true. All these times, I've been growing up without any parents and Jack was my only family member. He was the one who treated me like I was really his little brother, even though he knows that it might not be true and yet he still stays together with me and we got to know more about each other. No! I can't let these thoughts get to me! He belongs to Kai-san and the others! His real family might be worried about him... So I can't be selfish and make him stay with me! I'll make sure he regains his memories and go back home! That is my current mission as the Buddy Police!"_ Tasuku thought

And so he went back to watching the fight... Three people with three different thoughts... The mental fight with themselves and their future on the line. What'll happen to them?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hop everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll se everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! What is going to happen at this chapter?! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Continuing with the fight, it was still Ren's move.

" There it is! His Buddy! Let's use my Takoscope to check and check! Blaster Dark Revenger. Size 2. Power is 6000 and defence is 3000. Dark Knight. He has a critical of 2 and his ability is to retire a monster on the field by paying one gauge." Paruko announced

" Doreen's ability. Whenever I call Blaster Dark to the field, I get to add a gauge. And now I pay one gauge to retire Tidal Assault." Ren declared

Tidal Assault was retired as Ren continued.

" I call to the center. Blaze up Flames of Anger! Ignite the battlefield, and tear through this fool's delusion! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon!" Ren declared

At that, a tick mark appeared.

" Who's a fool? I'm the Souryu child. Anyone who gets in my way will be defeated." Leon said

" Oops... Force of habit..." Ren laughed

" Prepare yourself. I promise you, this fight will be to purge you." Leon said

" Please don't..." Ren begged

" Who asked you to say that..." Kamui muttered

" Ren..." Tetsu sighed

" A-Anyway... I attack with Doreen first." Ren declared

Wheel Assault was eliminated.

" Blaster Dark attacks the fighter." Ren declared

Leon took another two damage.

" Raging Form Dragon attacks!" Ren declared

Leon took another three damage.

" Three life left! It seems like this is the end of the line for Ren!" Paruko announced

" No. The fun starts here. Raging Form Dragon's Limit Break! It activates as long as I have four or less life. Blaster Dark, Doreen and from my hand, Claudas. Sacrifice yourselves for the revival of the raging dragon! And from the deck... I take another Raging Form Dragon. His anger intensifies, shifting over from one fearsome body unto the next, Reincarnate! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon! It gets another 10000 power." Ren declared

" The first Raging Form went into his Soul and another Raging Form appears! And furthermore... It's standing with a power up!" Paruko announced

" Attack once more! Raging Form Dragon!" Ren declared

" I cast! Storm Armor! With this, I nullify your attack!" Leon declared

" Uh oh..."

" My move. Draw. Charge and draw. Using Trans-core Dragon's Break Ride! Snowy white, swift wind! Becoming a shooting star in the night sky! I buddy call to the center! Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon!" Leon declared

" His Buddy is out! Time to use my takoscope to check and check! Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon. Size 3. Power is 7000 and defense is 5000. Blue Wave Dragom. He has a critical of 3 and one ability!" Paruko announced

" First, the break ride ability! If you don't discard a card from your hand, then you can't guard every time Tetra-drive Dragon attacks! And he also adds a critical! I call Tidal Assault and Trans-core to the right and left! Trans-core Dragon attacks your Raging Form!" Leon declared

" He revives due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced

" Tetra-drive Dragon attacks!" Leon declared

" Raging Form has been destroyed! Now there's no monster in the center!" Paruko announced

" Tidal Assault!" Leon declared

" I cast! Shadow Shield!" Ren declared while regaining one life

" Once more!" Leon declared

Ren was now left with three life.

" Ren is now left with three life and with no more monsters to attack with, it's the end of the end of Leon's move!" Paruko announced

" No. If his dragon can stand, then..." Leon declared, wind raging around him

" Don't tell me..." Paruko exclaimed

" Get ready, Ren Suzugamori. This wind will now be turned into a storm. When a monster finished attacking on the fourth turn and as long as it's not himself, I can pay two gauge and discard two cards to stand Tetra-drive Dragon!" Leon declared

" I knew it, he's standing again! And the break ride is still active, so he has an extra critical!" Paruko announced

" This is for calling me a fool, Ren Suzugamori." Leon said, a dark aura pulsating dangerously

" I said I'm sorry!" Ren whined

" Tetra-drive Dragon! Attack the fighter!" Leon declared

Ren's life went down to 0 as they went back to the spectator stands.

" I'm sorry, Leon-kun..." Ren said

" Hmph!"

" Never mess with them, that's for sure." Miwa said

" Count Dawn... Do we really have to go through this...?" Zanya ask

" I don't know anymore..." Count Dawn replied

" He's still recovering from the shock of having his Decree of Dullahan surpassed..." Aichi said

" Then, let's challenge each other!" Sharlene suggested

" But there's still five of us left." Jillian said

" I'll sit out for now." Asaka said

" Asaka? It's not like you." Ren said

" I still need to get used to the rules. So, I'll watch the other fights before going up to challenge." Asaka said

" Okay then!"

Jillian and Sharlene challenged each other on the next round. Sharlene won the fight and then it was onto Miwa and Ibuki. Kai got shocked when he realized that Aichi had given Ibuki the deck that consists of Deletors including Woksis.

" You gave him the deck?" Kai ask

" They seem to like each other and Woksis-san doesn't seem to mind either." Aichi replied

" I see."

He was still holding onto Aichi's waist as they watched the fight. It ended with Ibuki's win.

" He's too strong..." Miwa sighed

" Asaka, are you ready now?" Ren ask

" Yes, Ren-sama. Who's going to challenge me?" Asaka ask

" Zanya-kun. We're going to sit out on this." Tasuku said

" Good luck." Gao said

" B-But... S-She's a girl..." Zanya stuttered

" This is actually a good chance to get over that fear of yours. Asaka-san is different, you'll see." Aichi whispered

" I-If you say so..." Zanya said

" Now, this is the last fight! It's Zanya Kisaragi versus Asaka Narumi! Now, both fighters, please luminize!" Paruko announced

" The moon is full. And the heavens glow. To heed my sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Legend, Azure Dance!"

They suddenly heard a crack as they saw Asaka with a silver thorned whip. The handle had the core on it.

" It's time to start the acts of my performers in the circus! Mesmerizing tricks will astound many people! Luminize! March of the Nightmare Doll!"

" Let's Buddyfight!"

" Katana World..."

" Pale Moon World!"

" Huh? Nightmare Doll? It's not Silver Thorn today?" Ren ask

" Asaka must be trying out this new deck. So Luquier is not her Buddy today." Tetsu said

" That's right." They turned their heads to see Luquier

" Oh, Luquier." Ren said

" Well, since this is a new game, it might be a bit challenging but knowing her, she'll succeed, right?" Luquier ask

" Hm... You're right! This is Asaka we're talking about after all!" Ren replied

" The first move goes to Zanya!" Paruko announced

" C-Charge and draw... I-I call Blood Knife, Kimensai to the center... Attack the fighter..." Zanya declared

" Even though he gets destroyed at the end of his turn?" Tasuku ask

" He's getting scared again... Go, Zanya!" Gao shouted

Asaka was dealt two damage as it was the end of Zanya's move.

" Draw! Charge and draw! I set World of Souls. With this, every turn I get to put the top card of my deck into it. You're going to be seeing many tricks from this Pale Moon Circus. I call Nitro Juggler to the left. With his ability, I soulcharge again." Asaka declared

" That set card is getting a huge soul boost, yo!" Tetsuya exclaimed

" What exactly is her motive?" Tasuku ask

" Pale Moon specializes with soulcharging and pulling them out of it to get more attacks." Misaki explained

" Then..."

" As more turns go by and as the soul increases, the more monsters she can call out." Misaki said

" I call Barking Cerbarus to the right. Link Attack the fighter!" Asaka declared

Zanya took three damage and it was the end of Asaka's move.

" I better finish this quick... Draw! Charge and draw! I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the left! And I call Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya to the right! And now... Ghoul Deity Combine! I call to the right! Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru! And now I equip Water Slash Sword, Murasame!" Zanya declared

" So he's finally becoming serious..." Asaka muttered

" Attack the fighter!" Zanya declared

Asaka received two damage.

" Double Attack!"

Asaka received another two damage.

" This'll take a real dare... I attack the fighter!" Zanya declared

Asaka took another two damage as it was the end of Zanya's move and his sword was destroyed.

" Asaka is now left with two life! Exactly how I'll she make a comeback?!" Paruko announced

" Good work. Attacking me was a real dare considering that you were afraid of girls." Asaka said

" Wha?! You knew?!" Zanya exclaimed

" That misplay from the beginning was obvious. Now, I'm going to finish this. Draw! Charge and draw! I put the top card of my deck into the soul. No matter how hard you struggle, it's a dream from which you can't wake up. It's a dance of death that continues for eternity. Cry tears of blood and perish in obscurity! I buddy call to the center! Nightmare Doll, Chelsea!" Asaka declared

" A-A-A girl... A girl doll...!" Zanya exclaimed

" Uh oh... Now he'll never be able to get over it." Tasuku said

" I won't get over it too, yo! That's one scary doll, yo!" Tetsuya exclaimed

" This is really scary, b-but I still have to fulfill my duty! I'll use my Takoscope to check and check! Nightmare Doll, Chelsea. Size 3. Attack is 8000 and defense is 5000. Nightmare Doll. She has a critical of 3 and Double Attack with one ability." Paruko announced

" Here I go! I set Nightmare Field! With this, all monsters with Nightmare Doll in their names are turned into size 0. I attack you with Nitro Juggler and Cerberus!" Asaka declared

" Gojinmaru! Move to the center!" Zanya declared

" He revives with Soulguard!" Paruko announced

" Chelsea! Finish off Gojinmaru with your Double Attack!" Asaka declared

" Finally, Gojinmaru has been destroyed! But now she has no attack left!" Paruko announced

" Naive. Chelsea's Limit Break! By discarding her card, I put two monsters to the Soul and superior call! Two Nightmare Doll, Alice!" Asaka declared

" M-M-More of them!" Zanya exclaimed

" Alice! Link Attack the fighter!" Asaka declared

Zanya was now left with 2 life.

" I'm not done yet. I pay one gauge for each Alice since their attacks hit! I superior call Midnight Bunny and Purple Trapezist and Alice goes into the Soul! With Trapezist's ability, I put Bunny back into the Soul to superior call Alice again!" Asaka declared

" Why again?!" Zanya exclaimed

" Once more! Attack the fighter!" Asaka declared

Zanya's life went down to 0 and the game had ended.

" T-T-Too many... girls..." Zanya muttered

Asaka sighed.

" Get over it. You'll never be able to get out a decent fight if you're so afraid of us girls. You can challenge me again once you feel like it." Asaka said

" It's alright, Zanya! You did your best!" Gao shouted

" Enduring the assault, that is..." Tasuku said

" I guess so..."

" And now I give my permission to let everyone join the Buddy Police Youth." Count Dawn said

" Alright! We did it!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

" With so many of us here, the Hundred Demons won't be able to stand a chance!" Kamui said

" But be careful not to get taken over by them, otherwise, the consequences will be severe." Count Dawn said

" Yes!"

And so, they were all happy and after some waiting... They were now gathering outside Aibo Academy after their one day rest after the many fights, to gather all the eight Omni Lords. Aichi and the others arrived while waiting for Gao to arrive.

" He's late..." Rouga said

" Now that I think about it, we've never seen you before." Kiri said

" I'm Aichi Ryuenji." Aichi greeted

" Huh?"

" H-He's my older brother." Tasuku said

" Older brother?" Rouga ask

Tasuku explained the situation to them secretly as they nodded.

" I'm Kiri Hyoryu. Also known as Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea." Kiri greeted

" Rouga Aragami." Rouga said

" What about you?" Kiri asked Kai

" Toshiki Kai." Kai replied

Kai's been distracted by something as Aichi raised his eyebrow.

" Toshiki-kun? Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" Brother..." Tasuku called

" Huh?"

" Your pants are falling..." Rouga said

Aichi turned behind as he saw that his pants were loose. He quickly pulled them up while tightening a belt around his waist.

" Don't look! You pervert!" Aichi yelled

There was a slapping sound as Naoki and the others arrived with Gao and Drum, only to see Kai on the floor with a red hand mark on his cheek.

" I can vaguely guess what happened..." Miwa said

" I guess it was a good thing to bring your belt just in case..." Tasuku said

Kai groaned and got up while rubbing his cheek.

" Don't come any closer." Aichi warned

" You shouldn't have done that, Kai." Ren said

" Hmph."

" Come out, Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" Rouga declared

Grangadez came out of his card and roared.

" Let's begin. I'm the Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn."

" I'm the Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord."

" I'm the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!"

" Big Bro here is the Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova, kii!" Ricky said

" But in this form, I'm Ban Enma." Enma said

" It's a little weird to be so formal but I'm the Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea."

" And I'm Stein Blade Joker! Aide of the Water Lord." Joker said

" I'm the Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai!"

" I'm the First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!"

" Everyone is here now." Aichi said

After explaining on how having a strong bond with humans can help to bring out the full power of the emblems, they were now having another problem.

" So how do we find Yamigedo?" Kamui ask

" What happened last time was that we found him when everyone is gathered." Count Dawn said

" But I can't sense anything." Drum said

" What a waste of time. Let's go, Cerberus A!" Rouga said

" Wait."

They turned to Aichi.

" I... I might have an idea..." Aichi said, taking out his emblem

" That's an Omni Lord emblem!" Kiri exclaimed

" That's right. The Tenth Omni Cray Lord, Aichi Ryuenji. Apparently, there should be a ninth but let's save that for later. So what's your plan?" Count Dawn ask

" Cray. There might be something on Cray that we can use to find Yamigedo. At least, that's what the emblem is showing me." Aichi replied

" Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go to Cray!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

Aichi nodded as he concentrated and the emblem glowed. When they opened their eyes, they were on another planet.

" This is... Planet Cray?" Tasuku ask

" Cool! It really looks like Earth!" Gao exclaimed

" Woah! You're so big!" Naoki said

Big Bang and the others had grown back to their original sizes.

" It seems that we can't maintain our small forms when we are back here." Big Bang said

" Well, let's put that aside for now. We need to find a way to get to Yamigedo." Zanya said

" Yeah!"

Aichi led them to where they're supposed to go as they entered a cave.

" It should be around here..." Aichi said

" Are you sure, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Suddenly, a black cage dropped on Kai and the others as Aichi turned behind.

" This is..." Kiri exclaimed

" You did well." A voice said

Black mist appeared as they gasped.

" Aichi, run away!" Kai shouted

But Aichi didn't...

" I'm sorry..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi?" Misaki ask

" He was working for me this whole time." Void said

They gasped.

" Aichi. That's not true! You're lying!" Kai said

" He will fulfill the duty to lure the fighters here and serve me, Void. That is his mission." Void said

" What's the meaning of this?!" Rouga ask

" His feelings and memories were all manipulated by me. In the first place, he was never a comrade of yours." Void said

" No. I don't believe that. If that's true, then he would not even get so close to us. And besides, do you believe that?" Tasuku ask

Aichi stayed silent as they were sent down to a dungeon separately.

" I don't believe that Aichi was manipulated by Void." Misaki said

" Me neither. We have proof that he's a normal human with his own heart and will. But it's because he lost his memories, that's why he's mixing everything up." Naoki said

" We need to get out of here." Kai said

" But how?" Tasuku ask

" We need to hurry and get out of here before Yamigedo does anything!" Gao said

" Void too." Kamui said

There was a sound as they spotted someone coming down the stairs.

" My Vanguard."

" Amaterasu!" Misaki exclaimed

" I was able to sense you when you arrived. I had an Oracle prediction as well, that's why I'm here." Amaterasu said

" An Oracle?" Misaki ask

" I'll talk to you about it later. What's most important is that we get back our Omni Lord back." Amaterasu said

Her mirror glowed as all the locks were undone.

" We could've done that too though..." Drum said

" You're right..." Gao said

With that, they ran up the stairs while being led by Amaterasu. Meanwhile, Aichi was behind Void as he turned behind.

" You must've realized this. I'm not manipulating you." Void said

" Huh?!"

" Otherwise, why would you still be worried about those people if I'm manipulating your feelings?" Void ask

" No way... But..." Aichi said

" You unknowingly triggered one of your powers. And you mixed it up as if it's one of your memories. But that's not true. Don't worry. From here on out. You will be officially manipulated by me." Void said

Black mist approached him as Aichi shook while stepping backwards.

" Don't come any closer... Stay away from me... TOSHIKI-KUN!" Aichi screamed

Flames hit the black mist as Aichi was grabbed by someone. He was leaned on someone as his eyes widened.

 _" Toshiki-kun's... warmth..."_ Aichi thought

" It's alright now." Kai said

Aichi looked up to only see Kai's face covered by a shadow but nevertheless, smiled before fainting. A few minutes later, he woke up to find himself in the same place as Kai helped him up.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah... What happened to me?" Aichi ask

" You fainted right after we saved you." Misaki said

" Void is..." Aichi muttered

" He's gone. We have to go back to our world now too." Tasuku said

" But..."

" Here. I think he can explain everything." Amaterasu said

Her mirror showed Takuto as the others were surprised.

" Takuto?! But I thought you were..." Misaki exclaimed

" I'll explain next time. But I found out about something else. Aichi-kun, your powers have been unconsciously activating itself for a very long time now. The first one was when you were thinking Void manipulated you. That was your powers to see the future." Takuto said

" Seeing the future? Then... All these times, I've been walking around while seeing the future?" Aichi ask

" It's something that activates when you have no control over it. You've been using up your energy unconsciously and know nothing at the same time." Takuto said

" Now that I think about it... Yesterday, you've been having dizzy spells, right?" Kai ask

" You're right..." Aichi said

" I guess now we know." Kamui said

" Wait. Then how did Void know that I saw this future?" Aichi ask

" When he was controlling you yesterday, he might've placed something inside you to know your daily thoughts andf activities. Anything you can remember?" Takuto ask

Aichi seemed to think about it before realizing it.

" I think I know. I felt something sharp piercing my right eye yesterday when he took over me but I can still see fine." Aichi said

" Hm... Do you know this ability called Psyqualia?" Takuto ask

" It sounds familiar... Ren-san and Leon-kun mentioned it to me before. It's like the power to talk to cards." Aichi said

" Yes and as an Omni Lord, you have that ability. Try using it." Takuto said

Aichi nodded and concentrated. His Psyqualia appeared but the Psyqualia on his right eyes was black.

" I thought so. There's a shard that Void put into it. It's a fragment of his own body but it won't take over you. However, consistent usage of your Psyqualia might lead to it growing and finally taking control over you. That's also how Void knew everything." Takuto said

" I see..."

" Is there any way to remove it?" Tasuku ask

" There is a way. Amaterasu's mirror can shine a light on it to purify it, however, it'll blind your right eye temporarily. Are you willing to take that risk?" Takuto ask

" Yes."

" Then, close your left eye. The others will have to close their eyes." Takuto said

They nodded as Amaterasu's mirror shined on Aichi's right eye. The dark shard came out and shattered as Aichi closed it. He opened his left eye as Kai and the others opened their eyes.

" Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Do you have a cloth?" Aichi ask

" Oh, here." Kai said, handing Aichi a cloth

Aichi tied it securely on his right eye as Kai helped him up.

" When will it recover?" Tasuku ask

" About a week or so." Takuto replied

" I see..."

" Let's hurry back. We're wasting our time here." Rouga said

" No... Wait. What I said was true... There is something here that can help us." Aichi said

" Really?!" Kiri ask

" It's somewhere here. I might be able to find it. Thank you, Takuto-kun." Aichi said

Takuto nodded before they walked forward while being led by Aichi.

" I've been seeing the same vision in my mind... It's here." Aichi said

" But there's nothing but a wall here, yo." Tetsuya said

Aichi pushed a part of the wall as the wall sunk in and it revealed an entrance.

" Woah!" Kamui exclaimed

" This is..." Miwa exclaimed

" A secret passage leading to a hidden room. The palace is not far from here." Aichi said

They continued forward as they saw a few global spheres around the hidden room filled with crystals.

" It's so beautiful!" Sharlene exclaimed

" It's true..." Jillian exclaimed

" So what are these things?" Ren ask

" The view of the worlds around the galaxy. If I'm correct, my vision says that Yamigedo should be there." Aichi said, pointing to somewhere

" That's the Moon?" Tasuku ask

" There's been many readings coming from there. Like a space time travel back and forth." Aichi said

" Could it be the Disaster Force?" Asmodai ask

" Disaster Force?" Aichi ask

" It's a type of core deck case that can bring cards to reality. It's like my Future Force but darker." Tasuku replied

" Users can travel between time space portals. I tried to follow them before but I got busted. I went into Yamigedo's belly once as well to retrieve the half of my powers that he took from me. It's also a time space dimension." Asmodai said

" Really?" Leon ask

" Yeah."

" Well, since we know he's there, what are you going to do?" Misaki ask

" Travel there. I'm sure Asmodai's time space jump can help us." Count Dawn said

" That's impossible. It's too far away. If it's just one or two people, then I can handle it but we're talking about this many people." Asmodai said

" If I may interrupt..." Aichi said

They turned to him.

" This place doesn't only show us this. It is actually a time space jump itself." Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" Just touching this will teleport all of us there and to exactly the place where all the time space disruption is being detected." Aichi explained

" Then we can go there immediately!" Gao said

" Yeah."

" Then let's do this!" Zanya said

" Yeah!"

" I'll go too..." Aichi said

Kai caught him when he was about to collapse as he sat him down on the floor.

" Hey, Aichi! Wake up!" Kai called

Aichi opened his eyes.

" Toshiki... kun..."

" You've used up too much energy leading us here. Rest for now, Brother." Tasuku said

" He's right. Besides, the enemy has been coming after you recently. We wouldn't want you to exhaust yourselves trying to just protect him. Go back home and rest. We'll take care of them." Asmodai said

" Don't worry. I'll make sure I take good care of Tasuku for you." Jack said

" Thank you, Jack... Don't exhaust yourself either, Tasuku-kun... I'll be waiting for you to come back home..." Aichi said

" Yeah, I'll make sure that everyone comes back home safe and sound too." Tasuku said

Aichi smiled as Kai carried him up.

" We have to be out of here before you guys can teleport... Good luck..." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

They let the wall close behind them as they saw a glow and they knew they had gone to the Moon.

" Wait... If we go back, won't the enemies just come after us if they know that they went there?" Naoki ask

" You're right." Leon said

" At this time, we'll go to the palace to rest. It's a better place for him to recover the much needed energy he requires." Amaterasu said

" Okay."

They headed to the palace as Kai settled Aichi down on a big bed.

" Thank you, Toshiki-kun..." Aichi said

" No problem." Kai said

" If you guys need anything, just call us. We'll be in the main hall." Miwa said

" Yeah."

He closed the door as Kai tucked Aichi in.

" I'm worried..." Aichi said

" He'll be fine. He has Jack and the others with him, so don't be so worried about him. What's most important right now is that you rest properly and regain your strength." Kai said

" Yeah, I guess so..." Aichi said

Kai waited as Aichi slept peacefully and quietly before placing a kiss on his forehead.

" You've been through a lot today. Next time, just learn to control your powers better. Besides, I'll still love you, no matter who you are because you're the one I love for eternity. And don't worry about Tasuku, he's your little brother after all." Kai muttered

It was as if he'd heard what Kai had said in his sleep, Aichi smiled a little.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone! This is a new chapter! What is going to happen at this chapter?! So without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi woke up to the sound of Kai watching something on a screen. He opened his eyes as Kai saw him.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" No... I thought I heard something..." Aichi said

He saw a screen in front of the bed that was broadcasting Paruko's live, how did she follow them in the first place?!

" What's going on?!" Aichi ask

" Yamigedo absorbed lots of energy from the Moon and another moon, which is his shell, formed. It's falling down to Earth now. Tasuku and the others are currently fighting in its belly." Kai replied

" No way... We have to help them!" Aichi said

" No! You're still recovering!" Kai exclaimed

" I have to go and help them!" Aichi said

He turned to his emblem.

" Harmonics! Please, teleport me to Earth!" Aichi said

" Aichi, no!" Kai exclaimed

The emblem glowed as they were now on Earth, facing the red moon that was falling down onto Earth. There was a glow in front of them as they saw Tasuku and the others emerging from it.

" Tasuku-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi ran over to hug him as Tasuku got surprised.

" Brother?! But I thought you were still recovering!" Tasuku exclaimed

" I was worried about you! Are you alright?!" Aichi ask

" Yes, I'm fine! But we have to settle that first!" Tasuku said

" Let me handle it!" Aichi said

" Aichi, don't!" Kai exclaimed

He took out a card from the emblem.

" I equip Light of Messiah staff!" Aichi declared

 _" I've seen this before... Receive the feelings from the future!"_ Aichi thought

A rainbow glow shot up and slowed the red moon down.

" Is everyone watching?! Yamigedo is slowing down before our eyes!" Paruko announced

" More... I need more..." Aichi muttered

A rainbow Vanguard Circle appeared below his feet as the glow grew stronger. However, after a few more moments of enduring it, Aichi fell to his knees. The Vanguard Circle turned smaller.

 _" No... Not now... I need more strength! To protect everyone!"_ Aichi thought

A hand grabbed his hand as the circle grew bigger. Aichi turned to see Kai as Kai nodded. Aichi nodded as well before standing up with Kai's help.

" Giga Howling Crusher!"

Aichi turned to see that Tasuku had used his Future Force to summon Giga Howling Crusher to try to push back the red moon.

" Just a little more... Please..." Aichi muttered

Suddenly, Harmonics Messiah came out of the emblem and used its attack as two dragons came out from a red Vanguard Circle. They succeeded in destroying the red moon as they released the light while panting.

" Thank you, Harmonics..." Aichi muttered

Kai looked at the two dragons as the dragons did the same.

" Overlord...?" Kai ask

They nodded as they reverted back to cards and floated to Aichi and Kai.

" This is..." Aichi exclaimed

" Vanguard cards...?" Kai exclaimed

They turned the cards over as Kai gasped.

" Grade 4?! And this Overlord is..." Kai exclaimed

" Harmonics Messiah...?" Aichi said

The cards glowed before floating up to reveal to be the exact same units.

" We are the entities of the future Vanguards. Your Stride Force summoned us here." One of the dragons said

" Stride Force?" Kai ask

" And a new clan has been awakened thanks to you, Omni Lord. Cray Elemental. The clan that Harmonics Messiah is in." The other dragon said

" Cray Elemental?" Aichi ask

Harmonics nodded.

" We'll entrust you with new cards. Use us well, our Vanguards. Oh and Kai, if you're wondering about Blaster Blade, he's in the cave of the deepest dark depths. Get him out of there." The first dragon said

" I will." Kai said

They turned back to cards as a new deck formed on Aichi's palm and Harmonics flew into it. The two dragons went into Kai's deck.

" By the way... What's a Stride Force?" Aichi ask

" I'm not sure myself... It's the first time I heard of it..." Kai replied

" I see..."

" Seems like you've awakened a new power." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Gratos with the Inverse Fiend Horde on familiar but darker monsters.

" Inverse First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun."

" Inverse Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai."

" Inverse Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea."

" Inverse Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova."

" Inverse Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu."

" Inverse Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord."

" Inverse Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count."

" Inverse Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez."

" Now it's your turn." Gratos said

" Brother! Kai-san!" Tasuku exclaimed

Aichi and Kai immediately took out cards as they held them out.

" Generation Zone, release!"

A light surrounded them as two Vanguard Circles appeared below their feet and became bigger and bigger.

" The light that shines in the darkest hours, show your true form and show me my desired future!"

" Emerge in the eternal flames of purgatory and show your future form! Dragon born from the purgatory flames!"

" Stride Generation!"

" Harmonics Messiah!"

" Dragonic Overlord the Ace!"

The two units came out of Vanguard Circles as they roared.

" What's that?!" Gao exclaimed

 _" Buddy Skill on."_

A white circle appeared behind Aichi as wings of light sprouted out from them. Kai's buddy skill was also the same but the circle was red and the wings were dragon wings.

" They activated their Buddy Skills!" Tasuku exclaimed

" It's so shiny!" Aichi exclaimed

" Oi, Aichi! You're floating!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi looked down to see his feet off the ground as he looked over to Kai.

" You too!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai looked down at his feet as well and he was also floating.

" H-Hey! How do we get down?!" Aichi exclaimed

The wings started to make hem fly around as they sweat dropped.

" Someone stop us!" Aichi screamed

" B-Brother!" Tasuku shouted

Harmonics and The Ace brought the two back down as they heaved a sigh of relief.

" Get used to it." The Ace said

" Easy for you to say! This is my first time!" Kai said

" Thank you, Harmonics..." Aichi sighed

Harmonics nodded.

" Hey, hurry up and ride your unit." The Ace said

" Unit?" Kai ask

" Your main unit." The Ace said

" But my main is Harmonics. And how do we ride?" Aichi ask

Aichi looked over to Harmonics.

" Huh? Another one? Then how do you want me to ride?" Aichi ask

" Just put out that deck case of yours and ride. That simple. Now hurry up. We can't do anything until you ride." The Ace said

" Yeah, yeah..." Kai said

They put out their deck cases as they glowed.

" Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord the Great!"

" R-Ride..."

Kai became Overlord the Great and as for Aichi... They got a shock and so did Aichi.

" WHY A GIRL?! WEREN'T THERE ANY OTHER UNITS I COULD RIDE?!" Aichi exclaimed

He got angry when he heard what Harmonics said.

" Don't joke around! Why do I have to be using a girl unit?!" Aichi ask

" That's because Cray Elemental can mix with any clans in Cray. He particularly chose that to embarrass you. By the way, that unit is from the future. Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha." The Ace said

" This is embarrassing! Hurry up and get me some other unit!" Aichi said

" But Ahsha was a good choice. Try her ability." The Ace said

" Ability?" Aichi ask

Aichi took out a card from his deck.

" I call Katrina! I'm sorry. I'm going to change Strides a little." Aichi said

Harmonics nodded and returned into its card.

" Stride Generation! Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha! I activate Ahsha's stride ability! I superior call Katrina! Katrina blooms! I call Greenshot Elf and four Elmy! I use Elmy's ability! I superior call one more Katrina! They bloom again! Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha's ability! I superior call Katrina! They bloom once more!" Aichi declared

" Paruko-san. Could you check their power?" Count Dawn ask

" Of course! I'm going to use my Takoscope to check and check! Uh... The Inverse Omni Lords are... I see... Let's see... Greenshot Elf... Geh!" Paruko exclaimed

" What's wrong?" Gao ask

They went to check as they also got shocked.

" All three Elmys' abilities! I superior call three Greenshot Elf! The first Greenshot Elf's ability! Three units' worth! The second one! Two units' worth! The third one! One unit's worth! And the lasts one! One unit's worth!" Aichi declared

" So how is that going to help? You're just getting more comrades out." Ges Shido said

" Um... All of your monsters' power... Can't match them." Paruko said

" Huh?"

" Because each Greenshot Elf have over 20000 power and each Katrina have over 40000 power. It's because of that Bloom ability." Paruko replied

" HUH?!"

" And to add it up, Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha has 26000 power by itself..." Paruko added

" You're kidding!" Davide exclaimed

" I don't even need to do anything..." Kai said

" Attack!" Aichi declared

" We have to retreat!" Ges Shido exclaimed

" Overkill..." Zanya muttered

" That's some scary ability..." Asmodai muttered

" Well, I guess I'll join in. I'll let you taste my crimson flames of purgatory! The Ace attacks!" Kai declared

The Inverse Omni Lords were defeated and reverted back to their cards as Gratos fired his arrow and it hit the units around Aichi.

" No!"

He was hit by one of the arrows as he reverted back to normal.

" Brother!"

" I'm fine..." Aichi assured

There was a loud roar as they saw Kai being defeated by Yamigedo.

" Toshiki-kun!"

Kai also reverted back to normal as he fell to the ground.

" Toshiki-kun!"

" That was a rough fight..." Kai said

" Are you okay?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah... Somehow..." Kai replied

" We have to run for now." Tasuku said

" R-Right!"

Suddenly, Ikazuchi appeared out of nowhere and Yamigedo returned to him which caused a fight for it as Gratos and Ikazuchi faced off together. It ended with Ikazuchi's win and he put Yamigedo to a temporary sleep as the eight Omni Lords went to seal him while Kai and Aichi can only watch.

" Look out! The Inverse Omni Lords are back!" Aichi shouted

The Inverse Omni Lords blocked them as the two watched on while the battle became intense. It all went worse when Gao and Ikazuchi, who was controlled by Yamigedo, started a match. When Gao was about to defeat Yamigedo once and for all, it broke the Buddy Police Barrier and flew off. Tasuku then heard screams as he saw Aichi and Kai being captured by the Inverse Omni Lords.

" Brother!"

" Kai-san!"

" Let us go!" Kai exclaimed

" That won't happen." Twilight Count said

He hit both Aichi and Kai with his powers as they fainted. Their two Buddies tried to help them but were swatted away after being unable to materialize in time as the Inverse Omni Lords flew after Yamigedo. Naoki and the others arrived but were too late.

" Aichi! Kai!" Naoki shouted

" We're too late..." Leon said

" We have to chase after them!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

They followed after Yamigedo and the Inverse Omni Lords as they suddenly had to dodge purple threads that came out of Yamigedo's mouth. Soon, it became a cocoon that surrounded the whole of Aibo Academy as the area around it started to rapidly turn into stone.

" The town!" Kamui exclaimed

" This is..." Ren exclaimed

" Those threads are spreading rapidly and petrifying the area around it! At this rate, not just Japan... The whole world will turn into stone!" Leon exclaimed

" What?!"

" Anyway, once we find a way in, we need to find Sendou and Kai quickly before Yamigedo uses the power he absorbed from Gratos after eating him to control them as well!" Leon said

" Then let's find a way together!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

" Wait, everyone!" Tasuku shouted

" Tasuku!"

" We might be able to find a way to get to Brother and Kai-san!" Tasuku said

Overlord and Harmonics flew to the after recovering as well.

" Us too!" Overlord said

" Alright! Lead the way!" Misaki said

" This way!" Tasuku said

" Tasuku-senpai!" Gao shouted

" Gao-kun?"

" First, we would like to talk to our parents. They'll be worried." Gao said

" Go ahead then. It's more important to talk to them." Ibuki said

" Are you sure?" Tasuku ask

" Yeah. Besides, I'm sure those two will hang in there until we arrive to their aid." Miwa replied

" They're strong after all!" Kamui said

" Alright then."

They went off as Ibuki looked back at the cocoon once more.

 _" Just wait for us, Aichi and Kai... We'll definitely save you guys!"_ Ibuki thought before running after the others

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi opened his eyes as he saw his arms and legs pinned to the walls by threads as he saw Kai beside him and in the same situation.

" Toshiki-kun! Wake up, Toshiki-kun!" Aichi shouted

Kai groaned a little before opening his eyes as he gasped.

" Aichi! Are you okay?!" Kai ask

" Yeah, I'm fine. But where are we?" Aichi ask

" Probably Yamigedo's lair... He's planning something if he's capturing both of us together..." Kai replied

" That's right."

They turned their heads to see the fake Ikazuchi.

" Yamigedo!"

" That's right. I am Yamigedo. I've captured the both of you with the same intention to use the Tenth Omni Lord." Yamigedo said

" I don't have my emblem! You can't use me!" Aichi said

" I've already retrieved it and I made sure your Buddy can't return to it to interfere with me." Yamigedo said

" No way..."

" Now, work for me as an Inverse Fiend Horde! Toshiki Kai! Aichi Sendou!" Yamigedo said

" Sendou...?" Aichi muttered

" Look out!" Kai exclaimed

Yamigedo's hands were placed on their heads as a dark energy sparked and both screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still at the underground shelter as Naoki and the others were still waiting for the others to finish talking.

" Do you feel that?" Leon ask

" Yeah... My chest suddenly tightened..." Ren replied

" Me too." Kamui said

" Yeah, I feel it too." Misaki said

" Something... Something happened to Aichi and Kai... And we can't do anything about it!" Miwa said

" Darn it!" Naoki said, punching the wall

" Calm down. That's all we can do right now. We can only hope that Aichi and Kai are still safe. No matter what we felt, we can only hope that they're still okay..." Ibuki said

" He's right. Venting our anger will do us no good. Let's just hope for the best." Leon said

Tasuku was listening in from behind a wall as he placed his hand on his chest.

" Tasuku?" Jack ask

" I felt it too... My chest tightened for a moment before disappearing... Do you think Brother... Brother is...?" Tasuku ask

" No matter what happens, we'll save them. He's like family to me as to you too." Jack said

" Remember when we first met him?" Tasuku ask

" Yeah."

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Tasuku and the others were running towards the forest nearby where an accident had happened related to a Hundred Demon as they suddenly heard footsteps approaching them._

 _" Who's there?!" Tasuku shouted_

 _A shadow staggered out of the trees as they gasped. It was Aichi, covered in blood, staggering before collapsing._

 _" Hey! Hang in there!" Gao exclaimed_

 _Tasuku ran over to pick him up as Aichi opened his eyes slightly._

 _" Can you hear me?! Hang in there!" Tasuku exclaimed_

 _" I... I'm not... needed..." Aichi muttered_

 _" Huh?"_

 _" They... forgot... again... So I'm... not needed..." Aichi muttered before fainting_

 _" Hey! Hang in there! Don't sleep!" Tasuku exclaimed_

 _" Tasuku-senpai! Look over there!" Gao said_

 _Three monsters approached them._

 _" Hundred Demons!" Zanya exclaimed_

 _" Not interested in battling today! Hand that boy over and we won't attack the city!" One of them said_

 _" This guy?!" Tasuku exclaimed_

 _" As if! We won't let you touch him! No matter what your motives are!" Gao said_

 _" Tasuku-senpai! Bring him to the hospital, yo! We'll handle these guys, yo!" Tetsuya said_

 _" Go now!" Zanya said_

 _" Gao-kun! Tetsuya-kun! Zanya-kun! Right! Jack, let's go!" Tasuku said_

 _" Right!"_

 _Jack turned to his normal size as Tasuku placed Aichi on Jack's back. His Buddy Skill activated as they flew off._

 _" Hang in there! You're going to be just fine!" Tasuku said_

 _Unknown to them, Aichi had opened his eyes slightly and heard what he'd said as a tear dripped down his cheek and he closed his eyes again. Once they were at the hospital, Aichi was brought into the operation theatre as Tasuku and Jack waited for the doctor. Gao and the others had arrived after dealing with the Hunded Demons._

 _" Tasuku-senpai!"_

 _" He's still inside. The doctor hasn't come out yet either." Tasuku said_

 _The light was off at the operation theatre as they saw nurses wheeling Aichi out of the room as the doctor came out after awhile._

 _" How is he?" Tasuku ask_

 _" Well... There were many complications when we operated on him. He was very dehydrated and he hasn't been eating well these past few days. So his body was very weak when the accident happened. He hit his head as well, so I'm not sure if he'll be able to remember anything when he wakes up." The doctor replied_

 _" An accident that caused an impact so hard that he could potentially lose all his memories... Why did this happen?!" Zanya said_

 _" We need to know what the Hundred Demons want with him and then plan our next moves. Tell Count Dawn that I'll be taking care of him around the clock until he wakes up." Tasuku said_

 _" Okay!"_

 _" Oh and one more thing. I found this on him while my nurses were searching his clothes." The doctor said_

 _He handed a broken card to Tasuku as he took it._

 _" Aichi... His surname is broken off." Tasuku replied_

 _" It might have broke during the accident. And I don't think he's from this town either so I don't think his family lives here." The doctor said_

 _" Right, thank you."_

 _They bowed to the doctor before getting directions to Aichi's room. They entered his room quietly as they saw Aichi being hooked to a blood pack and IV drips and there was a breathing mask on him as well._

 _" Now that I see him more closely, his body looks really thin. Like the doctor said, he hasn't been eating and drinking much..." Zanya said_

 _" Nin!"_

 _" Those are either abuse from his family or the other reason is that he's depresed. I'd reckon it's the second one, seeing that there's no injuries." Asmodai said_

 _" Depressed... He mentioned that he wasn't needed and that 'they forgot again'... Who forgot what exactly?" Tasuku said_

 _" Either way, he was upset over this and then the accident happened." Gao said_

 _" Yeah."_

 _" He looks lonely." Drum said_

 _" Huh?"_

 _" His face looks like he's in pain and you mentioned that someone forgot something, so... Maybe he's lonely." Drum said_

 _" Everyone... Don't leave me..." Aichi muttered_

 _" I think you're right." Jack said_

 _" I'll stay here. You guys just go back and continue to defeat Hundred Demons if you see one." Tasuku said_

 _" Okay!"_

 _Gao and the others left as Tasuku looked back at Aichi again. He felt thirsty a few minutes later as he got up to get water but then his hand was suddenly grabbed by Aichi's._

 _" Um..."_

 _" Don't leave me alone... Please... Please, everyone..." Aichi muttered_

 _" Jack." Tasuku said_

 _" I'll get it for you." Jack said_

 _Tasuku nodded as he sat back down beside Aichi. A month later, Tasuku went to visit Aichi again with a few flowers in his hands as he closed the door silently behind him. He opened the curtains and was shocked to see Aichi awake._

 _" Y-You're awake..." Tasuku exclaimed_

 _" Who are you?" Aichi ask_

 _" Tasuku. Tasuku Ryuenji." Tasuku replied_

 _" I see... By any chance... Do you know who I am?" Aichi ask_

 _" Huh?"_

 _Now Tasuku was in a slump... He only knows him by his first name but his surname was still unknown, so what should he say...?_

 _" You're... You're my big brother, Aichi Ryuenji." Tasuku said_

 _" Me? Your big brother?" Aichi ask_

 _" Yeah."_

 _" I see... If you didn't tell me that, I would've thought that I was alone in this world without knowing who I was. Thank you, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said_

 _" I-It's no problem, Ai- I mean, Brother." Tasuku said_

 _Tasuku then introduced Jack and Buddyfight to Aichi and the older listened to him well. In no time, the two felt a certain connection to Aichi and decided to protect him no matter what happens._

 _~ Flashback end~_

" I'm going to keep to my promise and protect him. No matter what!" Tasuku said

" Me too." Jack said

" We're ready to go." Zanya said

" Right. Now, let's go to defeat Yamigedo!" Tasuku said

" Yeah!"

And they went off to find and defeat Yamigedo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophia and Davide were about to start a heated arguement after Davide offended her with his words when Yamigedo appeared as a projection in front of them.

" Silence! My body needs to hibernate in order to obtain my final ultimate form. And stop arguing about who's in charge! Don't forgot who's the real one in charge here! While I slumber, these two will take over my place and you should know better than to defy them." Yamigedo said

He stepped aside as two shadows came forward. Sophia and Ges Shido gasped while Davide clicked his tongue. The other Inverse Fiend Horde just stayed silent.

" What's the meaning of this?!" Davide ask

" Isn't it obvious? They're in charge of you guys from here on out." Yamigedo said

" Don't forget who did the work for you!" Davide said

" I don't care about that. Those who has even higher potential will be my slave! So you should listen to them or face judgement. And as Inverse Fiend Horde, take care of the fighters that are coming. If either side loses, they'll turn into stone, ally or enemy." Yamigedo said before disappearing

The two stepped forward.

" What are your commands?" Sophia ask

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were now lost in the caves as the ground suddenly split apart and they were all separated.

" What's this?!" Naoki exclaimed

Big Bang tried to fly over to the others when he was zapped by a barrier.

" A barrier?!" Misaki exclaimed

A projection of the Inverse Fiend Horde appeared.

" Sophia Sakharov!"

" We won't explain to you what's going to happen from now onwards. Instead, our leaders will do the explaining." Sophia said

They stepped aside as the two same figures walked forward and they gasped.

" Good work coming this far. Unfortunately, you guys will have to stop here." Th first figure said

" From here on out, you'll be facing an inevitable battle against the Inverse Fiend Horde. Lose and you'll turn into stone, so be careful." The second figure warned

" No way..." Kamui exclaimed

" Don't be too shocked now. There's more to come, so save your shock for later." The second figure said, red marks appearing under his eyes

" No way... Kai, you really are..." Miwa exclaimed

" That's right. There are more trials up ahead for all of you. If you're shocked now, then the fun ahead will be too boring." The first figure chuckled, red marks appearing under his eyes as well

" Brother..." Tasuku exclaimed

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Happy Birthday, Aichi!

Hi again readers! I am back with a special chapter specially for our favourite blue haired cardfighter! Happy birthday, Aichi! And without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi was walking around the shopping district as he bought a few items as per requested by Tasuku.

" Hm... I think I should be done with this after I buy the honey..." Aichi said

He went to buy the honey as he made his way back to their house. When he arrived, it was dark and silent.

" Tasuku-kun?! Jack?! Anyone home?!" Aichi called

He turned on the lights as he jumped at the sound of party crackers.

" W-What?!"

" Happy birthday, Aichi!"

" B-Birthday...? Mine...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah! Hurry up and sit!" Naoki said

He took the groceries from Aichi and sat him down at the dining table.

" Um... How do you guys know that today's my birthday? Because I don't even remember it myself." Aichi said

" Come on, Brother. Don't worry about it. I'm your little brother, so of course I'll know. And the others came to help me." Tasuku said

" I-I see... Then, thank you, everyone." Aichi said

They took out the cake and Aichi made his wish before blowing out the candles. He then talked and thanked each and every one of his friends before sitting back down to rest. He sighed after that. Kai noticed his sullen expression and approached him.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" It's just... For someone with no memories like me... Do I really deserve to celebrate my birthday even when I myself don't know about it?" Aichi ask

" Of course. Everyone deserves to." Kai said, kissing Aichi's cheek

Aichi just looked away.

" Don't be sad. It's not your fault you lost your memories." Kai said, _" It's my fault..."_ He thought

" Toshiki-kun..."

" Now, don't think too much about it and enjoy your birthday. It's your special day after all." Kai said

Aichi smiled before nodding as he stood up to talk to the others.

 _" Even if you've lost your memories, nothing's changed. You're still the same Aichi that I... That we all love. So, please don't be sad. Otherwise, we all will too. Happy birthday, Aichi and I hope that we'll be able to see each other again but when your memories are back."_ Kai thought

Inside Aichi's mind... Behind the door to Aichi's memories, Aichi was watching them as they celebrated his birthday.

 _" I wished that everything was just a lie and that we can be together again... But if I were to believe again, would I really be able to smile like that again in front of you? I think I still need time... I'm sorry..."_ He thought, a single tear drop dripping down his cheek before more followed up

" Happy birthday..." He said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Once again, Happy birthday, Aichi! Hope you'll be back in the anime soon! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
